


【锤基】月色温柔

by luoke



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 梗概：路上捡了个小精灵。兽人国王索尔X精灵王子洛基就开个车，没啥逻辑性。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗概：路上捡了个小精灵。  
> 兽人国王索尔X精灵王子洛基  
> 就开个车，没啥逻辑性。

卢米尔高原的冬季是从第一场暴雪后开始的。

蔚蓝的河川被雪色掩盖，冰封的湖面犹如长虹映照地底，靠近山峦的树丛被雪线吞没时，兽人的部落里总会点起一簇通天的篝火，那是向天神祈祷丰收，最好是走着走着就能捡到些冻死的食物。

早些年，在兽人还分属于九大部落时，每到冬季，就是各个部落互相抢夺的时候，雪上盖着血水，血水成冰被新雪覆盖，这么年复一年的战争，让每年冬季后的融雪，总是充斥着腥臭腐烂的深红，不过今年不一样了。

骑着高头大耳的灰狼，手里攥着把长斧，沃斯塔格一边哼着不成调的小曲，一边回过头来调侃着自己的伙伴，毕竟对方今日误入陷阱，结果闹到颗粒无收的窘态，在沃斯塔格看来，那是足以说上整整一年的笑话，而部落里的雌性，大概也会因此而退却，毕竟长得好，可不能当饭吃啊。

“你说你啊，那种毛多肉少的山鸟，除了拿来送礼外，还有什么用处，既填不饱肚子，也熬不出好汤，入嘴了味淡肉柴的，因为它而受伤，你也不觉得亏心。”

竖着耳朵听了会沃斯塔格的念叨，范达尔哼笑着摇了摇头，其实他也不过是扭了下手腕，在这家伙看来，简直罪大恶极了，不过红尾山雀虽然吃不出什么，但羽毛却是极美的，抓到后拔了毛送人，绝对会得到不少艳羡的目光，唯一的问题就是难抓了点。

“要我看，没什么首饰羽毛可以比得过索尔的那头金发，你要是真觉得鸟毛好看，就去剃索尔的脑袋吧。”双腿夹着大角鹿的背脊，作为狩猎里唯一的女性，希芙只要听到这几个人不正经，就会忍不住嘲讽两句，不过每次都离不开国王索尔，所以队里的人都知道，他们英挺美丽的女神心中可是一直爱慕着国王的。

“你别说，如果每个喜欢索尔的雌性都去剪一撮头发，那我们的国王殿下估计早就秃头了。”仰起头哈哈的笑了起来，霍根可还记得，小时候索尔被前任首领带去精灵王国时，曾被那里的一个小王子刮的一根毛也不剩。

“哼，这种话你也就能在我们面前说说。”捏着手腕把扭到的经络揉开，范达尔低头打了个喷嚏，那融在风里的干涩，搔的他鼻头发痒，说起来再往前半日，就能走到兽人和精灵画下的分界，那地方，都好几十年没人踏足过了，也不知道剑草长了有多长。

“掉头吧，我看这天气，马上就要下雪了。”皱着眉头提醒了领队一句，在希芙看来，这天空虽然很是敞亮，不过却没有太阳，它亮的越惊心，之后的暴雪只会来的越动魄。

“好的，好的，大家回家抱婆娘暖暖，今天的收获我们到时烤完了分了下酒吃。”举起斧头高高的转了两圈，那被沃斯塔格骑着的灰狼，一路低头嗅着，在男人说完话后，突然向前跳了两步，那坐在高处的巨人，被颠的胯下一软，差点没一个跟头翻到地上。

“哇，你别今天笑够了我后，马上自己就落马了，那这整个冬天的笑料包袱，都不需要别人来添了。”眉眼含笑的逗了沃斯塔格一句，范达尔伸手拍了拍胯下的灰狼，对方似乎也闻到了什么味道，本来垂下的尾巴都跟着气味甩动了起来。

“有血迹。”整个队伍中，唯一没受到影响的，大概就是希芙的大角鹿了。

抽出长剑的女兽人划拉开了薄薄的冰层，那刚刚冻住的血珠还凝在了地表，顺着味道走去的灰狼，领着队伍靠近到了边界，那里有一片铁松的树林，用来隔绝整个大陆上，最水火不容的两个种族。

不过在很多年前，其实关系还没有这么糟糕，只不过兽人的九大部落内斗严重，精灵的作壁上观就很有些消耗战力的味道，为了防止对方在背后偷袭，现任国王的父亲，在两个国家之间修筑了一道铁树森林，遍地的剑草，也让精灵很难穿越过这片地方。

“血迹是从那边过来的，有兽人进了铁森林？”指着蜿蜒的血条，范达尔有些诧异的问道，按理说应该没有兽人会这么自找没趣吧。

“反正不管怎么样，对方都受伤了，应该走不远，我们顺路把他给带回去吧。”揉着大角鹿的耳朵，希芙率先一步追上了遍地的血沫，虽然大雪后的高原一片白茫，但还是有不少乱石跟枯树会阻挡视线。

等队伍里寻觅气味的灰狼在一棵大树下停住时，范达尔盯着树根旁的血沫眯了眯眼，那泌在空气中，淡淡的喘息，在队伍接近的瞬间猛地消失，他抬起头向树上看去时，一双被剑草割的伤痕累累的小腿率先进入眼帘。

接着是裹在身上单薄的衣服，垂在脸侧的黑发微微卷曲的衬托着双眼，在看到对方的瞬间，范达尔就想到了盛夏时密西尔湖的湖水，清澈而碧绿，像宝石般耀目。

“精灵？！”

因为气味的特殊而咬牙发怒的灰狼，显然吓到了躲在树上的精灵，对方虽然爬的很高，不过双脚伤的太重，那斑驳的树干上都淌了不少还未干涸的血渍。

“精灵怎么会跑到这里来？”

尽管现在两个国家没有战争，可在兽人看来，精灵就是娇贵又自大的花瓶，而精灵眼中的兽人，自然也不是什么友好的民族，这种两看两相厌的对象，能不见面最好还是别见面，可意外总是时有发生，比如说现在。

“你下来吧，马上暴雪要来了，在这里你是活不过一晚的。”操着一口蹩脚的精灵语，霍根磕磕巴巴的说完这句话后，那个坐在树上的精灵别过脸，没有回应，不过看样子对方应该是听懂了的。

“我们不吃精灵的，肉少骨头多，不下饭啊。”举起拳头咆哮一般的喊着，那被沃斯塔格震落的雪花掉了满地，一直抬头看着精灵的范达尔，发现对方似乎动了动耳朵，难道是听懂了兽语？

“范达尔。”抬起下巴对男人比了个眼神，跳下大角鹿的希芙径自走到了树下，那个因为失血过多而脸色苍白的精灵，奇怪的看了女兽人一眼，下一秒，整棵树的枝桠都因为对方的全力一脚而晃动。

伸手等在树下的范达尔，苦笑着接住被震下的精灵，对方轻飘飘的体重几乎毫无感觉的落了满怀，他抿着嘴唇刚想展现一个和蔼的笑容，结果发现对方已经昏迷了——在树下还没发现，精灵的肩膀上，还有一道箭矢穿透的伤口。

“长得真好看啊。”骑着灰狼凑过来瞄了一眼，霍根啧着嘴表示这次赚大了。

“回去灌点伤药，然后送给索尔吧，他肯定喜欢。”神经极端粗长的沃斯塔格，完全不顾希芙难看的脸色，说着说着脸上都泛红光了，在他看来，精灵这种娇贵的小美人，就该留在屋里做摆设，赏心悦目又精致可口。

“谁知道这精灵是什么身份啊，你可别给索尔找麻烦了。”抽出背囊里的挡风长袍，范达尔盖住精灵后有些好笑的调转狼头，一边走一边想到了自家国王那审美，要是这位兽人偶像最后迷上了个精灵，那雌性兽人还不得把王宫给掀了。

当然想是这么想的，可狩猎小队还是跑的飞快，在雪片落下的同时，赶回了兽人的王都。一同出发的三十个小队，入夜前全都回到了城内，那个受伤的精灵也被范达尔转手给了巫医，于是等洛基醒来睁眼时，就发现自己已经躺在一张硕大的皮毛榻子上。

原本穿在身上的衣服已经全数消失，只剩下了双脚和肩膀上缠绕的止血布条，那盖在肚子上的厚实绒毛暖暖的安抚着胃壁，洛基搂着身上的毛皮困顿的蹭了蹭，屋里烧开的热碳烘的室内一片干燥，他喉咙发痒的咳了两下，总觉得嘴巴里又苦又干，几乎要呕出胆汁来。

捂着嘴巴左右看了看，那离床很远的桌上到是摆着个状似水壶的东西，可洛基往前挪了一步，脚下的伤口就像被千刀万剐一般，这还没动上两下已经疼出了一身汗，咬着牙一点点爬到床边，如果不是那两个混蛋，他怎么会冒险穿过森林，最后还落到了该死的兽人手里。

闭上眼回忆了一下自己失去意识前所看到的光景，洛基一点也不想承认，其实他有听到那句话，说要把他“送给索尔”，这个名字不就是兽人现任的国王吗，一个靠战争统领了兽人九大部落的男人，洛基一点也不想思考自己落到对方手里会是个什么下场。

在他的幻想中，这么一个狂躁而血腥的屠杀者，肯定和野兽般粗鲁，就和兽人那些让人厌恶的习惯一般。

爬到床边，双脚落到脚踏上，洛基鼓了鼓气，双手撑着床边，试图站起身来，但脚底窜起的剧痛，让他瞬间跌回原位，漾起在眼眶的湿意缀的瞳孔朦胧，好像雨过天晴后的树林，青葱碧绿，当索尔推开门进来时，就看到了这么一幕光景。

那个被捡回来的小精灵，浑身赤裸的坐在他的床上，缠绕在伤口的布条上渗着血渍，乌亮的黑发点衬着白皙的脸庞，那泌着薄汗的皮肤，在火光的映照下，细腻又温柔，让人很想凑过去啃上一口。

因为进门的响动而抬头的洛基，下意识的拉过皮毛，那遮盖过肚脐和胯骨的深色毛发让索尔眼中的画面越发情色，他摸着鼻头的汗珠，向内走了两步，可还没等他开口，坐在床上的精灵就向后缩了一大截。

“我是索尔·奥丁森，兽人国王，你……”抬起手比了个“别紧张”的动作，虽然索尔早年去过精灵国都，可这么多年过去了，精灵语也早就变成了原始记忆里的一部分，他能想的起来，那都是刚刚看书补课的成果。

“……要喝水吗？”

指着桌上摆放的琼酿，其实那不是水，而是酒，不过索尔从来是把酒当水饮，只要喝不醉，他就可以从早到晚的喝个不停。

已经一路蹭到墙边的洛基，皱着眉头警惕的望着对方，那背在身后的右手，摸索着握住了一个硬物。

等索尔拿着水壶走过来，然后递到面前后，洛基仰头盯着男人，接着慢慢伸手接过了杯子，那泛着淡金的酒液，甘甜的淌过喉咙，洛基眯着眼舔了舔嘴唇，脸上漾起的笑窝看得索尔目眩，他总觉得眼前这个小精灵看起来有那么丢丢的眼熟。

“再来一点？”

眼看着精灵一口气喝完了杯中的蜜酒，索尔挑起嘴角放松的问道，在得到对方伸手的比划后，又给他满上了一杯。

第一杯下肚时，洛基只觉得自己干涸的喉咙得到了拯救，第二杯则彻底打开了他饥饿的胃壁，到了第三杯，精灵的眼眸里已经开始流光溢彩，那发热滚烫的脸颊好看的漾出了绯意，眯起眼的索尔轻笑着发现，这个被捡回来的小礼物，是真的很让人食指大动。

一连喝了五杯下肚，自腹腔里升腾起的暖意让洛基舒服的吐了口气，不过等他把杯子放下，神色立刻又紧张了起来。精灵敏感的嗅觉让他闻到了对方身上散发而来的气味，混杂着雄性粗扩的膻味，就像个即将要发情的野兽一般。

“你是犯了什么罪才逃来这里的？”放下手里的酒壶，索尔勾起嘴角伸手抚向了精灵柔软的黑发，那瞪圆了眼睛的模样，错愕又惊奇，虽然很想把精灵立刻收到自己怀里侵犯，但看在对方有伤的份上，索尔觉得自己可以忍耐一下，当然也只是一下而已。

“如果你回不去了，就留下吧。”

背着手臂用力握紧了掌心的匕首，洛基眯起眼，心头冒起一簇火光，虽然这个兽人国王比他预想的要好看的多得多，但他从小到大还没被哪个男人用这么肆无忌惮的目光打量过，就好像他已经是砧上鱼肉，很快就要任人宰割了。

“你这是，同意了？”眼看着精灵弯下眉眼，露出了一抹迷人的笑意，索尔神情一松，突然有点满足的笑了两声。洛基那探出皮毛的修长指骨扯在了兽人的袖口上，索尔眨了眨眼，弯下身向着精灵的方向靠了过去。

在那透着汗腺厚重味道的身体来到眼前的瞬间，洛基眼里的笑意一沉，握在右手的匕首飞快的划过空气，在刀刃捅上兽人脖子的同时，另一只手也毫不客气的插上了男人的双眼，随着叮的一声脆响，被腕环震落的短刃飞插到了墙上。

索尔一手挡下刀刃，一手攥住了精灵插来的手指，随着指骨收拢的力道，那本就疼的厉害的伤口，立时从骨头里燃烧了开来。

抿着嘴唇的精灵，咬牙吞下了痛哼，可再想动作却是不行了，兽人那可怕的巨力，山石般压上了全身，他喘着气被按倒在了床上，骑跨在腰腹的双腿，让他连直起身子都难以做到。

“看来你在精灵那里也是个不受喜欢的家伙。”

本来还抱有好心情的索尔，现在真是有些哭笑不得。他一边很想发火把这个胆大妄为的小精灵给吞了，一边又为对方的大胆而鼓掌，虽然自己很喜欢好看的东西，但如果真的是个花瓶，摆上一段时间，不新鲜后，可就该扔掉了。

“闭嘴！杂种！”别过脸气鼓鼓的呸了一声，作为一个国家的王子，洛基从小见过的兽人没有一千也有八百，那些脏兮兮又野蛮的野兽，有什么资格觊觎他的身体。

“哦，你会说兽人语。”挑起眉梢，一脸悻然的换过胳膊，索尔用一只手就能掐住精灵的手腕，那绷紧在头顶的手臂挤出了一道好看的弧线，他猜这家伙在精灵那边肯定品级不低。最近精灵国几个王子不是在抢夺王位吗？估计就是某个阵营里被牵连的高官吧。

“你们这种粗俗的语言只会脏了我的嘴。”

“是是是，那你换个好听的声音唱给我听吧。”

咧着嘴角，调侃的眯起眼，索尔觉得自己现在的心情真是无敌的好，那本来想要给予精灵的喘息时间，现在已经被他通通抛弃，他决定现在就上了对方，不仅如此，之后他也会让这个小精灵，成为他宫殿里最可口的情人。

“野兽也能听懂音乐？别开玩笑了……”

“嘴硬解决不了问题，在我们开始前，不如先告诉我你的名字吧。”

一手禁锢着精灵的挣扎，一手向外用力分开了对方的双腿，索尔架起精灵受伤的小腿后，粗糙的手掌从那滑腻的皮肤上一路向下，本就因为饮酒而发红的皮肤，现在艳丽的好像被鲜花亲吻过一般。

在兽人粗长的手指捅进蜜穴时，洛基皱着眉头发出了一声低吟，染在瞳孔内的火焰混杂着羞耻的愤怒，他吐了口气，试图安抚下内心的不快，那萦绕在脑海中的各种计划被兽人抽动的手指按压的粉碎，他知道自己已经回不去了，就算他的两个哥哥在战争中角逐出王位，自己也不过是个被抛弃的王子，而且他还被可恶的兽人给侵犯了，也许明天早上，他就会成为一道桌上的美食，被拆骨抽筋，死无全尸。

“不告诉我吗？名字。”

弯下身对着精灵通红的唇瓣用力亲了一口，那干涩而滚烫的甬道包裹着指腹，索尔有些难耐的吞了口口水，他是真的有点喜欢这个精灵，如果对方之后老老实实的，他或许会给男人一个安全舒适的容身之所。

“……洛……啊……洛基……”

眼眶通红的怒瞪着身上的兽人，那骤然挤入的第二根手指，让本就紧涩的肉穴抽抽的发疼起来，他皱着鼻头，下唇咬的红肿，高高架起的双腿，被索尔掌控在了有力的手臂间，洛基很想假装自己是具尸体，不过勾起在体内的手指默默的按戳上了一点，他后腰一紧，大腿根上不受控制的痉挛了起来。

“呜……”

“这么快就有感觉了？”

虽然精灵的敏感有点深，但索尔自认完全可以操到那个位置，等对方因为快感和欲望而低头时，那张惹火的嘴巴，估计就会乖巧一些了。

“滚蛋！”

“对我那么凶，也不怕我第二天把你给卖了。”

口上叽里咕噜的挖苦着对方，但手上却也没停下，那被手指揉红的小穴，湿哒哒的收紧着，从甬道里带出的体液被索尔抹到了精灵的大腿上，如果不是见识了一次对方变脸的能力，索尔估计又要被洛基那泫然欲泣的模样给骗了。

让兽人国王侮辱了，洛基还能自我安慰对方至少还能过眼，要不是情况不对，索尔那金灿灿的发辫，和那双湛蓝的眼眸，也足以让洛基感受到一丝喜爱，可现在不行，他现在只想狠踹对方一脚。

“……不要……”

“不要什么？”

解开腰上的宽带，耸立的巨物从胯间扬起，索尔捏着精灵湿漉漉的脸颊，恶劣的啃上了对方的脖颈，那细细的血脉在他的牙齿下颤抖。

洛基只觉得身下有什么柔软而茂密的事物摩擦而过，那股间发烫的地方被撑开了一道缝隙，在如此危机的关头，他心里想得还是不能被卖了，如果落到别的兽人手里，他还不如现在就撞死算了。

“……不要，卖……”

“估计也没人敢买你。”

吓了对方一次后，索尔的心情渐好，那抵在胯间的阴茎向内推进了一寸，本来还想演个戏的洛基，倒吸了一口冷气——这和刚刚的手指可是大不一样的。

“你……出去……”咬着牙，额头湿漉了一片，精灵蹙红的鼻头可怜的吸溜了起来，他觉得自己已经够惨了，所谓福无双全祸不单行，他真觉得自己今晚要是大难不死，以后肯定要回到精灵王都，把他两个混蛋哥哥都他妈捅死。

“不可能。”

俯身叼住洛基那快咬出血的下唇，索尔一边吮着，一边胯下用力向那窄小的肉穴里抽送，肉刃捅开的酸胀麻麻的击打着背脊，洛基觉得自己快要窒息了，就仿佛那粗长的棍子已经捅穿身体，把他架到火上噼里啪啦的炙烤。

“畜生……”

口上硬气的骂着眼前的混蛋，眼角却红彤彤的淌下眼泪来，那扶在跨上的手掌按着下身直往肉根上硬碰，直到那刺人的耻毛蹭到了股缝间，洛基喘了口气，脑子里五花八门的诅咒，到了此时则全数失去了效用。

他总觉得自己骂的越狠，这个兽人王八蛋硬的越他妈厉害。

“你再说这个词，我就真的用兽化的形态肏你了。”

身上挂伤，下身失守的望着眼前这个男人，洛基刚唔了一声，对方已经掐着自己的腰杆向后抽动，那退到穴口的阴茎向内用力的肏干了几下，本来就没适应的甬道瞬时撕裂般的疼了起来，洛基呜咽的哽了下，绿莹莹的眼眸可怜的眨着，不过要想让索尔在此时此刻施舍点温柔，那基本还是没戏的。

“嘶，你夹的那么紧干嘛，放松点。”

松开了洛基手腕上的束缚，索尔掐着那两条细长的大腿用力压到胸口，撅起的下身暴露着插入的位置，红彤彤的肉穴紧紧的包裹在了肉棒外，索尔向外抽动时，还能看到肌肉旁泌出的白沫。他对着手指戳到的敏感点顶着，那肉鼓鼓的屁股含着阴茎不住的发抖，索尔抬手往上扇了一巴掌，白净的臀肉瞬时烙下了一个通红的巴掌印。

双臂架在眼前，洛基抿着嘴拒绝体内那瘙痒的一点在神经上蹦跳，不过索尔也不怕对方装死的表现，打桩的肉根快速的挺弄在肉穴里，那被囊袋挤压的声响越是清晰，洛基咬着的嘴角越是红肿，等洞里生涩的感觉渐渐褪去，碗口大的巴掌毫不客气的拍打上了精灵的屁股。

刺刺的疼痛窜上后腰的同时，洛基擦着眼角呻吟了一声。那个兽人在揉他的下体，布满了茧壳和伤痕的掌心握着精灵瘦长的阴茎粗鲁的套弄着，没有节制的进犯几乎要把洛基撞散，他张着嘴呼吸困难的想要把人推开，触碰到胸肌上的掌心被汗水湿滑到打转。

等到胯间的阴茎勃起到高潮，洛基尖叫的射在了索尔的掌心里，密布着体液的小腹高高卷起，那几乎没有尽头的肏干，折磨的精灵几欲发疯，他抵着兽人的肩膀试图喊停，不过索尔低下头堵住了洛基渴望求饶的嘴唇。

“本来今天想放过你的……”

不知道对方到底摩擦了多久，等浑身汗津津的洛基听到这句话时，他已经没有力气吐槽这家伙了——感情这都是他的错了？刚刚他或许不该捅这家伙，而是一刀结果了自己才对。

浑身上下都像水里捞的一样，洛基瘫在床上动都不想动，那又疼又麻的双腿，这会和他的腰一起儿失去了知觉，等发泄完的兽人伸手撩过他的额角和脸颊时，洛基侧过脸，对着男人的虎口咬了下去，那硬邦邦的皮肤磕的他牙疼。

虽然精灵恶狠狠的把自己的手咬出了血，索尔却毫无所觉的笑了起来，那感觉就好像有个小兽在挠他，挠完了还要舔一口，直弄的刚刚软下的阴茎再次硬挺了起来。

抱着精灵跨坐到身上，索尔指着胡髭浓密的嘴角，示意对方往这咬，眼见洛基翻了个白眼没理会他，索尔干脆掰开对方柔软的臀肉，直挺挺的往那操熟的肉穴里捅。

仰着脖子被顶的一个激灵，洛基身体不稳的抚在了索尔的肩膀上，按在跨上的大手硬生生的压着身体往下用力，这直立的深度肏的精灵眼前模糊，一时都不知道是要尖叫还是卧槽了。

“要死了……呜……”

“死不了的。”

“啊啊啊——”

试探着肏了两下后，索尔架着洛基的身体，大开大合的进犯着，那向下的体重，引的肉棒无限的开发着身体，每每洛基神情恍惚的低下头时，索尔就会在那被打红的屁股上用力揉上两把。

柔软的臀肉外，密布着细小的血丝，索尔抓着那一块，只觉得掌心里热乎又舒服，特别是精灵在条件反射下的夹紧，弄的他只想深埋在对方的身体里直到结束。

“别弄了……别弄了……”

下身被兽人开发到湿润，越发滚烫而柔软的肉穴，死死的吮着男人的茎柱，索尔抱着怀里瘦高的精灵，拇指按压着洛基勃起的肉棒，敏感又脆弱的马眼在兽人的拇指下被戳弄到失禁，洛基抓着索尔的后背，失措的射了出来。

那一床难以洗刷的皮毛被精液染的打结，等精灵的哭腔平复了，架起在手臂中的身体失控的靠入怀中。

等后背的皮肤撞击上了冰冷的墙面，那凌空在索尔手中的感觉，惹的洛基后穴发凉，他眯着眼扯住了兽人那一头麦穗般的金发，对方用力挤进身体里的感觉，摩擦出了一片战栗，根本来不及休息的身体，随着碾压的快感急速崩溃着。

顺着抽插的阴茎被挤出体外的精液黏的股间湿润，洛基大脑空白的呻吟着，一时也不知道自己到底喊的是“慢一点”还是“快一点”。

“……索尔……索尔……”

咀嚼在口中的名字断断续续的喊过，随着最后一次高潮的结束，洛基脑子昏沉的睡了过去，甚至一时没发现对方含在口中的呢喃。

再次睁眼，依旧是赤裸裸的躺在一片皮毛中，洛基吐了口气，闭着眼感受了一下身上的伤口，本以为会恶化到无法控制，可等他抬起手时却发现，好像除了腰酸背痛外，其他地方都没那么严重了。

按着肩膀上的箭伤，那蒙在伤口外薄薄的茧壳，让他有种自己可能昏睡了几个星期的错觉，直到躺在身下的皮毛发出一声喘息，他才弹起身小心的回头看了看，然后发现这次自己压着的，是头真狮子。

眯着眼盯了会呼呼大睡的狮子，在确定对方不会醒来后，洛基吐了口气躺了回去，在劳菲还活着的时候，曾经告诉过他，兽人的唾液可以疗伤还能祛毒，不过那会的自己只觉得很恶心，所以根本没有在意。

闭上眼，随着神经上跃起的疲惫，洛基歪过脸，沉沉的落入了梦境，在精灵国王还未死于意外，他的两个哥哥还兄友弟恭的时候。

曾经有个小兽人来到过他的面前，因为对方有着一头比精灵还要耀眼的金发，所以洛基用谎言骗走了他，还把对方的头发全都剃光，这件事他记得很清楚，却想不起对方的脸孔和名字了，不知道那个小兽人，还记不记得这件事。

在睡梦里满足的笑了起来，洛基认为自己有必要想个办法，把这位兽人国王也一样哄骗到手。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

*预警：舔穴

 

赤脚穿越铁树森林和剑草坡的时候，洛基还真没感觉到疼，毕竟比起脚上的伤口，身后的追兵显然更加要命，不过等人一时半会死不掉了，那割开的伤口就开始折磨人了。

躺在床上百无聊赖的翻了个身，洛基现在还暂时想不出什么办法来对付索尔，毕竟这会的他不但孤立无援，而且还站在了对方的地盘上，索尔高兴，他就能活的舒服点，索尔不高兴嘛——他高不高兴我都不高兴！

扭过头泄愤的锤了把身下的长塌，上面厚厚的皮毛很好的保护了双手，但却消匿不去心口的烦闷，洛基实在想不明白，自己怎么就落到要做个兽人小情人的份上了？！虽然对方是个国王，而且长得还不错，可那也应该反过来！对方做他的情人才对！

在生活苦难面前躺下，那基本也就躺下了，可惜洛基实在想不到自己现在就去死的理由，所以既然暂时不能怎么样，该干的事还是要做的，比如说，吃饭。

坐起身借着床边凳子的四条腿，洛基踮着脚尖挪到了房门口，这房间看上去很大，可东西太少，兽人在打仗和炼器上或许是大陆的翘楚，可惜生活水平不高，这点单从索尔这个国王的寝宫里就能看出来。

握着门栓轻轻把门拉开，精灵探出头望了望，走廊上空荡荡的，而且连墙砖的颜色都暴露在了外面，要不是有人说这是国王的宫殿，他会以为自己来到了某个破落贵族的别院呢。

没有来人，没有看守，洛基眼睛一亮，丢下手里的板凳，扶着墙边开始往外挪动。和精灵善用丝线的编织物不同，兽人的衣服多以皮料为主，穿在身上保暖又沉重，但不习惯的话很容易磨的皮肤发疼，特别洛基现在穿的还不是按自己个头量身定做的。

套着索尔的衣服一路走到了敞亮的回廊，从石柱外飞入的大雪淹没了一半的地砖，他很少能看到这么大的雪，好像神明的布袋被疾风捅出了窟窿，那来不及收敛的雪花淹没了整个兽人帝国，以及生活在这片土地上的生机。

眨着眼在墙边稍作休息，等洛基鼓足了气力继续向前时，迎面走来的兽人勇士，还是让他不习惯的倒退，其实早在他进入回廊的那一刻，范达尔和手下的士兵就已经发现他了。和第一天见面时相比，洛基的脸色已经好了很多，伤口复原的也不错，就是不知道是巫医的功劳，还是索尔的特别优待了。

“你醒啦。”

对着这个自己亲手救回来的精灵，范达尔是很有好感的，不过这层好感，很大面积来自于对方的好皮相，赏心悦目的东西，谁都喜欢，也会自然而然的客气一点，而且单看对方脖子上那惨不忍睹的咬痕，就知道索尔昨晚应该是吃饱了的。

“我会说你的语言。”垂着头打断了对方那不合格的精灵用语，既然已经不在那个国家了，洛基暂时也不想再去回想，毕竟那被自己一起生活了百年的亲人背叛的感觉，可谈不上好。

“那真是太好了。”双手一鼓，回过头瞪了一眼那些想要起哄的士兵，本来没什么想法的范达尔，现在都要被这些人乱七八糟的碎语弄郁结了。

“你有什么需要吗？”看洛基踮着脚小心翼翼的走着，显然腿上的伤还没好，这种时候总不能是为了逃跑吧。

“我饿了。”尽管精灵可以通过喝露水来填饱肚子，但洛基可是一路从精灵王都逃亡而来，穿过铁松林，又受伤又流血，还被兽人国王吃干抹净，他就算是有个铁胃，这会也差不多要融化成泥了。

“现在这个点还没开餐，要不先吃点肉干吧。”

“只有……肉吗……”按着空荡荡的胃壁，洛基小声的问了下，不过兽人吃肉这真的是天经地义的，食素的兽人，洛基还真没看见过。

“现在是冬季，开春后蔬果会多些，这会嘛……”低下头小心的凑到了洛基耳边，范达尔觉得以索尔的脾气应该是不会拒绝的，“……或者你和索尔说。”

国王大人虽然懒得拿库房的钥匙，可进出还是没问题的，况且兽人里喜欢吃那些浆果的人真的很少很少，大部分在过冬前都被拿来酿酒了。

“和我说什么？”

刚听完范达尔的提醒，洛基的小心眼都还没转过一圈，那个不声不响的国王大人，就猛地出现在了背后。被他吓了一跳的精灵，往前一扑，直接撞进了范达尔的怀里。

“腿不方便还这么能跑。”

本来只是出门处理个公务，回来就发现人不见了，要不是对方的伤是他亲自检查过的，索尔还以为精灵趁乱跑路了呢。

“他只是出来找食物的。”眼看索尔一把将人搂了回去，范达尔那藏在金发里的神经抽抽的一疼，不知道是不是他会错意了，索尔现在的样子很有点吃味的感觉。

“饿了啊，想吃什么让厨房给你做吧。”

弯下腰手臂穿过了精灵的小腿，索尔抱着人站起来时，那躲他不及的精灵，条件反射的搂住了索尔的脖子，昨晚激情后留下的咬痕被洛基直愣愣的送到了索尔面前，这让国王大人心里一爽，突然有把对方抱在腿上好好亲昵一下的冲动。

“不吃，肉。”鼻头发红的向后拱了拱，洛基已经不想回头去看那些兽人士兵们的脸色了，在精灵王国，贵族豢养的情人可从来不是什么让人看得起的职业。

——如果不是逼不得已。

皱着眉头不忿的把脸藏进手臂，索尔搂在背后和膝弯的手臂暖暖的抚慰着伤口，对于这点施舍来的温柔，洛基大概也就沉迷了不到三秒，接着立刻摇醒自己——该认清点现实了，傻瓜。

“吃肉长肉不好吗？”

“你见过哪个精灵战士是胖的球一样？也不怕刚上树就踩断了枝桠。”

到了兽人那火光熊熊的大厅，洛基看到周围正在烤肉的兽人，立刻不自在的想要下来，但索尔的胳膊箍的死紧，等男人顺着长桌走到尽头，洛基才模糊的数完了大概的位置，单单这个吃饭的地方，就有三百多个座位，还都是在一张桌上，也不知道开餐时是怎样壮观的场景。

“我自己坐。”

到了主位，索尔还想抱着洛基往腿上压，可精灵身子一扭直接跳了下来，双脚落地的瞬间虽然疼的吸气，可他是真不想弄得像个小宠物一般。

“这里没垫子，你屁股不疼吗。”

“你肉硬的石头一样，硌人。”摇着头拒绝了索尔的邀请，洛基干脆自己拖了个椅子过来，等去仓库拿水果的女兽人把盘子摆到面前后，洛基才蹙着眉头压下了身上的不适。

毕竟真要一件件挑剔的话，他大概也是不能活了。

“你们精灵表达喜欢的方式，还真是百年如一日的别扭呢。”

眼看着洛基斯斯文文的吃水果，也没见对方怎么狼吞虎咽，那一盘子的果蔬转眼就消失了干净，结束后，精灵还喝了满满一杯的甜酒，顺着下颚淌下的液体打湿了脖颈和锁骨，索尔眯起眼无声的摸了摸胡子，总觉得自己有种被诱惑的迷糊感。

“哈！这就能出来喝酒啦！”扯着嗓门一路从门口喊了进来，等沃斯塔格把手里的斧头一放，山一样高大的身影，直接就把洛基罩没了，精灵抬起头皱了皱眉头，但他懒得和这种兽人说话，太没意思了。

“你也不看看人家是和谁过夜的。”嘴角带笑的撞了撞沃斯塔格，虽然屋内光线不强，可要想忽略精灵脖子上的咬痕，实在是有些困难，不过霍根笑完后，又立刻回头找了一圈，确定希芙没来，这才松了口气。

“因为你们兽人总是如此的不顾场合和地点。”一张嘴就是一串精灵语的洛基，完全不担心索尔会听不懂，他已经确定了，这家伙只是讲得不流利而已，至于别的兽人，应该只能听得懂其中几个词罢了。

睁大眼有些惊讶于精灵的表现，索尔转过头看了看迷茫的沃斯塔格和有听没懂的霍根，然后确定对方的确是说给自己听的。

“你可以说我们表达喜欢的方式很直接，但不要去指责兽人的习俗，就像我不会吐槽你那瘦巴巴的身体一样。”

“那真是感谢你的宽宏大量和仁慈呢。”没好气的给自己又倒上了一杯甜酒，要知道他这样的身材和容貌，在精灵里也是拔尖的存在，没出事前，有多少精灵向他自荐枕席，都被洛基拒绝了，结果现在跑出个兽人居然嫌弃他太瘦了？！

“不客气不客气。”

好笑的从手旁换了瓶果酒，索尔不露声色的给洛基又加上了一杯，这可比他昨天放在屋里的酒要醉人的多。

“你们围在这干嘛？不是还没开餐吗？”给自己的大角鹿喂了顿零食后，希芙一边脱软甲一边往屋里走，因为兽人每日都会出城狩猎，堆积下的食物将统一烘焙，之后再在这间屋里被分割、吃食，当然这个习惯还是索尔要求的，因为在国王看来，能让九大部落最快融合的办法，大概就是一块吃饭了。

“咳咳，聊个天，聊个天。”霍根本来心里还在想着希芙别那么快来，可这边想完，那边女兽人就出现了，连带着在喝酒的洛基都被呛了一下，他还记得这个一脚把他从树上震下来的女人。

“聊了些什么？”凑到桌前拿匕首划开了刚上桌的腿肉，希芙咬着尖头尝了一口，眼里的视线落在了精灵的发顶和鼻尖，昨天其实她还没怎么仔细看清对方。

“聊了些什么啊？”转过头用力撞了霍根一下，沃斯塔格也不知道他们说了什么，刚刚好像就索尔和那个精灵用精灵语聊了会天？

“聊了，嗯，聊了今晚的晚餐。”挤着眼睛使劲的向索尔望去，霍根觉得其实这样也不错，他们国王大人眼高于顶，难得看上个精灵，怎么也算是件好事了，但希芙能不能接受那就不一定了。

“今天不是抓了那个什么鸟吗，拿来煲个汤给伤患补一补吧。”斜过脸，希芙目色平静的望向了索尔，那样子好像一点也没看到洛基身上明显的牙印。

“他不吃肉，肉汤喝吗？”蹙着眉无可奈何的回答了对方后，索尔又瞥着嘴角问了精灵一句，他到是希望对方能吃上点肉，这样就不会全身上下只有屁股有肉了。

“不喝。”精灵不吃血肉生灵，算是千年来的习惯了，洛基回了索尔后，满桌的人都开始用一种奇妙的眼光看他，等到手里的杯子再次空了，那被酒精泡发的脑子才迟钝的反应过来，自己刚刚说的是兽语——啧，被索尔误导了。

“哇，你不是精灵派来的奸细吧！”尽管洛基的声音还挺好听，可在沃斯塔格那粗神经里，会说兽语你还一言不发的装样，那就是故意找茬喽。

“我要是奸细，用这种方法混进来也太蠢了点。”说完这话洛基还不忘剜了索尔一眼，兽人那尺寸看着都吓人，更何况是放进身体里。

“你看上他了？”插下匕首，希芙昂着下巴问道，从开始谈话起，女兽人就没再看过精灵一眼，仿佛所有的选择权，都握在了索尔手中。

“嗯。”抿着唇似笑非笑的喝了点酒暖胃，索尔回答时虽然没有犹豫，可洛基明显感觉到了对方的调侃，那视线落在身上，连皮肤都火辣辣的燃烧了起来。

“趁着还没开餐，和我练练手吧。”

“是练手还是决斗啊？”迎着女兽人的视线，索尔也没拒绝，站起身活动了下手腕，然后就笑嘻嘻的跟了上去。

被留着原地的洛基抱着酒瓶还有些呆愣，完全不明白这说着说着为什么就打起来了。

“在我们这有个规定，如果兽人喜欢谁，就可以通过决斗来表白，赢的一方能向对方提出一个条件。”已经结束工作的范达尔，刚到大厅就担当起了解说的业务。

洛基听着听着还挺快乐的喝了口酒，那染在脸颊和耳廓的绯意像极了沾过花汁的嫩芽，盯着精灵看到晃神的范达尔，仰起头努力想要岔开话题——其实按日常审美来说，他也会更喜欢精灵这样的物种，毕竟他们可是被月光眷顾的一族。

“你希望谁赢？”

“如果那个女兽人赢了，索尔今晚是不是就属于她了。”

眨着眼兴奋的握起了拳头，洛基到是希望对方今晚就被人领走，直到他养好伤前都别再回来了。

“你还真是讨厌他呢。”干笑着哈哈了两声，这下范达尔想问也不敢问了。

“讨厌？算不上，只是不喜欢而已。”歪过头小声的咕噜完后，洛基抱着酒瓶又喝了好几口，从唇角和鼻翼渗出的酒香舒服的包裹在了周身，虽然心里知道不能再喝了，不过眼看着兽人起哄的围观，洛基打着酒嗝有些迷糊的笑了起来。

兽人与兽人间的决斗也分多种，像索尔和希芙这样的比划都是点到即止的，毕竟如果有什么深仇大恨的话，现在场上应该就是两头野兽互咬了。

比起男兽人的巨力，女兽人的战斗能力基本点醒在了灵活和善于思考上，特别是和希芙这种久经战场的女兽人打，如果不留个心眼很可能就被对方坑过去了。

但既然能让纷争了百年的兽人部落重新聚拢，索尔的能力当然也是不容小觑。两人在场上的情况几乎是一面倒的结束，不过索尔还是给希芙留了点面子，毕竟对方在女兽人里可是一呼百应的存在，得罪了女兽人群体，那就是得罪整个兽人帝国啊。

“舒服。”打出一身汗后，索尔脱下上衣往肩头一甩，似乎一点也没有寒冬暴雪的感觉，等他走回桌前，那被他故意拿来的酒瓶已经彻底空了，喝光了果酒的精灵现在正眼眸明亮的望着他，不过索尔伸手摆了摆，对方眼珠的活动都迟钝了。

“喝饱了？”手掌捏着精灵柔韧的指骨，索尔在指腹上摸到了数道薄薄的茧壳，想来在逃离自己的国家前，对方也是个善于弓箭的战士。

“你赢了？”搅着舌头试图让自己的结巴不那么明显，不过洛基现在看人都是重影的。周围混合着肉香和酒香的气味，浑厚又腥辣，他站起身步伐不稳的揪住了索尔，那被他拉到头发的兽王也不生气，而是趁着吃饭大部队到来前，赶快把这个喝醉的精灵给带走。

“唔。”眼看着自家国王一副沉溺温柔乡的模样，霍根捏着鼻头嗯啊了半天，总觉得刚刚那个场景有那么些眼熟。

“别嗯了，你看看那边。”举起手臂用力的拍上了霍根的肩膀，范达尔压着声音往侧边一指，那没能赢过索尔的女兽人，现在正一人站着一片位置，呼噜噜的灌酒呢。

“我觉得这事，很悬。”竖起两根拇指面对面的勾了勾，在霍根看来，索尔要是喜欢希芙，这么多年了，还能没点感觉吗？

这儿霍根看着精灵扯索尔，莫名的勾起了往事，而另一边被拖回屋里的洛基，还真的生生扯下了国王大人的几缕金发。可扯下来还不过瘾，必须拿在手上绕两圈，然后把那个金灿灿的毛发展示给索尔看。

“好看，比你全身上下都好看。”

喝了酒后身体发软的在皮毛上滚了一下，按洛基的尺寸来丈量，这床基本可以躺下十个他，也不知道这是国王专属，还是兽人特色。

“我下面的毛也是金色的啊，怎么不见你说好看呢。”回到屋里立刻露出真面目的索尔，好笑的开始扒衣服，精灵虽然身高离自己不远，但体型却差了不少，套着自己衣服的样子，看到索尔眼热，却不好在别得兽人面前做些什么。

“那里、讨厌。”眯着眼鼓了鼓脸，因为屋内的炭火烧的旺盛，虽然被脱光了，洛基也不觉得冷，只是被兽人抱起来揉捏时，呼吸不太顺畅。

“是吗？我看你还是挺喜欢的。”单手解开了精灵身上的布条，腿上和肩膀的伤口已经不再出血，至于身下那个被使用过的地方，索尔探过手指插进去时，洛基明显整个人都绷紧了，含在嘴里的咒骂咕噜着精灵的俚语，听起来居然还多了几分热辣的味道。

“不愧是被神明眷顾的种族啊，恢复的挺好，你要自己摸一摸吗？”

勾弄在肉穴里的手指转动了一圈，确定对方并没有伤到哪里后，索尔的动作也越发激烈起来，不知道是不是第一次见面的观感问题，他总觉得这个小精灵有那么丢丢的眼熟和那么些些的让人讨厌，又讨厌又喜欢，惹得他忍不住想逗。

“说你是兽王，你还真当自己是野兽了？！”

手臂发软的锤了索尔一下，洛基发现，照这个趋势发展下去，他可能最终不是死于精灵的内斗夺权，而是被做死在兽人国王的肚皮上。

“你错了，真的兽类，到发情期，一天会勃起数次，不过时间很短，几秒就结束了，所以野兽是满足不了你的宝贝。”

睁大眼，不可思议的望着索尔，洛基从没见过这么粗俗又不讲理的国王，这兽人的脑子是被精液腐蚀了吗？！

“不行！滚开！”

尽管昨天就已经体验过了索尔的怪力，可洛基在醉酒的情况下，还真没什么思考的余地，那扭着身子向前爬的动作，蹭着索尔的腿间，两条长腿间的缝隙被硬物顶上时，精灵揪起面前的皮毛，然后发现自己居然拿不起来了。

“那酒后劲大，你再和我滚两下，估计连脚趾都卷不动了。”

揽着洛基坐到怀里，索尔故意让对方连个支撑的地方都没有，全身上下的骨骼只能拖在兽人的怀中颤抖，被索尔掌握的茎柱徐徐的滚烫起来，特别是那一下下按在马眼处的刺激，兽人扁平又厚实的指甲刮蹭着勃起的嫩肉，这完全没有道理的爽感在脊柱内来回穿刺。

没过一会，洛基连腰都软了，而索尔那根要命的玩意现在正夹在他的屁股里抽动，粗糙的耻毛磨蹭过会阴和穴口，根本没来得及休息的肌肉肿胀难受的厉害，可就算这样，洛基还是感觉身体里被操过的一点，淫痒的酥麻了起来。

“你、你不饿吗？”发现自己可能跑不掉了，洛基就开始试图转移话题，在王都清心寡欲的过了那么久，他是真没法习惯兽人这放纵情欲的热烈，他怕自己会被感染，然后忘记身上背着的耻辱。

“吃完你就饱了。”带着浅浅倒刺的舌尖舔过了精灵的眼角，作为一头猫科动物，索尔觉得自己要是真用野兽的身体来操精灵，对方怕是会立刻哭给他看。

“不能、吃。”

抿着嘴，额头的黑发汗津津的黏腻在了脑门上，洛基喘了口气，身下燥热的浮动卷舔着小腹，他越是呼吸的用力，身体就越是忍不住向前收动，就好像索尔的手指间有什么让人痴迷的东西，他想往里面捅的深一点，又不想被对方的恶劣所折磨。

“我说能吃就能吃，你自己送上门后还想跑吗？”

对着精灵脆弱的脖颈用力啃了下去，在自己的领地上烙下标记，是每个野兽的习惯，索尔也不例外，他巴不得所有兽人都知道自己的喜欢，尽管精灵对这喜欢是彻底的避之不及。

“混蛋！”

背脊躬起的打着颤，洛基一边骂着一边浑身哆嗦的射了出来，瘫在索尔掌心的精液羞耻的刻印进了瞳孔，他浑身发红，膝盖酸涩的倒进皮毛中，溢在鼻头和眼角的绯意，湿漉漉的流淌着，索尔俯下身抓着精灵的屁股，眼神热烈的欣赏着两瓣嫩肉里的粉穴。

比起还没被开苞前的样子，现在的小洞红红肿肿的好像随时都能吐出点精液，那又白又红的样子在索尔的脑海里一转，身下的巨物顿时又硬上了几分。

“你他妈的！”

单手撑着床面，洛基扭着上半身想要转过头来，脸孔埋在皮毛里的感觉深深加重了他的恐惧，特别是身后越来越重的呼吸，他觉得索尔现在，是真的想把他连皮带骨的吃掉。

“我小时候去过精灵王国。”

对着洛基的怒意，索尔接受良好，其实早在很久之前他就喜欢过一个精灵，只可惜对方不但骗得他团团转，最后还把他和父亲一脚踢出了王都。

“你说那些和你一样的家伙，怎么就能用那张好看的嘴巴，说出如此恶意的谎言呢。”

掐着洛基的脸颊，眼看着精灵的两腮下陷，索尔咧开嘴笑了笑，他曾幻想过那个小王子长大后的模样，在他征战部落，结束了数百年的战争后，他的每一个春梦里都会出现一个身影，可惜没有脸孔。他会在梦里堵住那张说谎的嘴巴，让对方的话语变成难耐的呻吟、把眼中所有的狡诈都化成生理的眼泪，这想法真的恶劣又刺激，以至于在他每次梦醒时，都硬到发疼。

“我、我不知道。”

蹙着眉头露出了一丝可怜，洛基发现这事有点完蛋，这家伙明显小时候被精灵整过，毕竟原来兽人分裂的那会，在精灵那是很被看不起的，可索尔受了伤总不能发泄到自己身上吧。

“你要是知道，那我一定要让你这辈子都下不了这张床。”

龇开的嘴角暴露出了索尔的牙齿，那白森森又锋利的虎牙，看得洛基后背一凉，还没等他从恐惧里收敛起情绪，被手掌托起的下身已经跪趴在了床上。

而兽人的拇指此时正掐拢着精灵白皙的臀肉，陷入在两瓣隐秘中的肉穴瑟瑟的紧缩着。双手抵着皮毛，连回头也做不到的洛基，心惊胆战的等待对方的出手，虽然昨晚索尔并没有弄伤他，可难保对方以后也能这么温柔了事。

吸着鼻子，眼眶发酸的打了个冷颤，在发胀的穴口接触到一片湿漉的柔软时，洛基几乎顷刻间就起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，那带着细小倒刺的舌苔，细细的舔过红肿的肌肉，从外侧鞭挞而来的战栗让他失控的喊了出来，就像有条冰冷的小蛇正在身体内钻探。

扶着精灵发软的下半身，索尔对于唾液带来的效果很是满意，兽人受伤时一般也就是舔舔伤口就能止血消肿，而且比起其他兽人来说，精灵这种从不吃荤腥的种族，连出汗都会带着一股莓果青草的芬芳。

虽然索尔不吃素，可是他能吃素味的精灵不是吗？

“啊——不——不行——”

脑袋向后用力的仰着，积蓄在眼眶里的眼泪打着转儿淌在脸上，洛基现在只觉得昏沉，特别对方还没放弃般的用舌苔软化着肉穴旁的肌肉，那湿热的柔软，浸透了腰窝，他腿根发软，下腹滚烫，慢慢挺立而起的阴茎耻辱的拍打上了肚脐，虽然只有一会，可洛基却已经满脑子都是那舔舐来回的汩汩声。

“呜……饶了我……饶了我吧……”

眼泪潸潸的趴在床上，如果是平时，洛基可能不会因为这种事而崩溃，不过他的大脑现在有三分之二都被酒精占领，剩下的三分之一里还有很大一半正在沉睡，所以他一时半会还真的受不了索尔这么露骨的热情。

“饶了你的话，谁饶了我呢。”

绷紧的胸肌，坚硬的抵押上了精灵的后背，索尔咬着对方尖尖的耳朵，舌尖色情的舔过耳廓外通红的皮肤，胯间肿胀的肉棒对准了那松过的肉穴，洛基低低的抽泣声到了此时全都成了兽王耳中的催情剂。

他耸着胯骨，齐根没了进去，被自己体重压在皮毛中的精灵，尖叫到喘息不止，随着包裹在阴茎外的湿热，兽人体内掠夺的快感正蓬勃的燃烧着，而他抽干的动作越是激烈，怀里精灵的颤抖就越发的厉害，索尔抱着对方甚至有些迷恋这种失控。

撞击在臀肉上的胯骨，啪啪的鞭打过软肉，被巨物撑开后用力顶撞到熟烂的肉穴，淫靡的吐露着白沫，索尔抱住洛基的身体，手指掐着精灵胸口上的两点柔软，然后毫不温柔的揉搓了起来。

“真的……不行了……疼……疼……索尔……”

背靠着兽王的上身，整个身体都被对方肏进了皮毛，洛基揪着面前的肆虐的双手，想要得到对方的一丝怜悯，他感觉自己的乳头都要被索尔揪下来了。

“你的屁股可不是这么说的。”

拇指拨弄着乳晕里挺出的一点肉球，每次索尔掐紧了它，洛基都会忍不住的搅紧肉穴，然后扭着屁股把肉棒含到更深，颠簸在胯间的阴茎，吐露着前液，索尔没去碰它，他要让这家伙生生被他肏射为止。

“难受，你摸摸它……”

既然推不开索尔的爪子，洛基也只能认命的去摸自己胯下的硬挺，可他手指还没碰到那里，身体就被对方翻了过来，那侧躺在皮毛中的动作，映的精灵皮肤雪白，身下粉红的茎根软软的吐露着体液，索尔抽过腰带捆住了精灵的双手，然后把它高高的禁锢在了床头，抱起在怀里的大腿，让洛基的下身撑的更开，只要他低头，就能看到兽人紫红的肉柱耸动在股间的场景。

“学习一下用这里射精，不也挺好。”脸上的表情恶劣的揉搓到了一起，索尔张着手，粗暴的拍打上了精灵的屁股，每一下的脆响都引得洛基腿根哆嗦，发红的鼻头上泌着汗珠，特别是那张咬得通红的薄唇，从那里面溢出的呻吟，真的比吟游诗人的歌声还要美妙。

“我恨你……”

蹙着眼泪恶狠狠的吐了口气，那本就不清醒的脑袋，这会已经被彻底操成了浆糊，作为精灵王国最小的王子，洛基从小到大还没吃过这么大的亏。

“我喜欢你就好。”

身下停顿的摸了摸洛基的眼角，索尔架起精灵的大腿，在对方的股间最后冲刺了几十下，直到洛基哑着嗓子射了一身，那溅在肚皮和胸口的精液糊弄着汗水，狼狈又迷人。

索尔抽出软下的阴茎，眼看着被自己操熟的穴口软嘟的染上了浊白，鲜艳又色情，让他喜欢的不得了，单单这么看着，他就可以再硬上一会。

不过等他抬起头来，饮酒后的效果终于发挥，洛基挂着手臂，抽噎着睡着了。

瞪着眼的兽王，猛地感受到了搬起石头砸自己的脚的无奈，不过无奈过后，他还是解开了洛基手腕上的束缚，然后起身下床，准备拿水洗个澡，再给精灵擦两下。

耷拉着耳朵小心翼翼的听到了一声关门后，洛基闭着眼控制着呼吸，为自己躲过一劫感到庆幸，不然依着索尔的性欲一路做到天亮，那他是真的要交待在兽王的肚皮上了。

挪回手臂紧缩到了面前，洛基按下呼吸，决定还是真睡吧，别等会被拆穿了，那可就完蛋了。

迷迷糊糊的睡到后半夜，等洛基醒来时，脑子里还是一片浆糊，身上黏哒哒的感觉已经没了，伤口也重新裹了布条，除了屁股一如既往的疼以外，好像也就身下枕着的这个大狮子没有变了。

弯着腿在床中间坐了一会，眯眼盯了盯这头巨大的狮子，介于精灵喜欢动物的天性，虽然猜到这头狮子就是索尔，可洛基还是觉得比和对方人身一起睡觉要好得多。

躺回原地，缩进了大狮子的怀里，洛基打了个哈气，刚想继续补充下精力，毕竟这一晚的激情实在太消耗精神了。

——我小时候去过精灵王国……

在那混乱时期的对话重新进入脑海时，洛基一个激灵，突然清醒了过来。

——你说那些和你一样的家伙，怎么就能用那张好看的嘴巴，说出如此恶意的谎言呢……

等等，金发、蓝眼睛、父亲是部落的老大。

——你要是知道，那我一定要让你这辈子都下不了这张床……

我不会真的落到“仇人”手里了吧？！

捂着脸无声的惨叫起来，洛基现在只希望对方没有认出他，毕竟他从小打大干过的坏事，那可是数都数不完的，要是每个仇家都像索尔那样，他不是早完蛋了。

“呜呜……”

心里哭嚎着自己的未来，果然没有最倒霉只有更倒霉的洛基，一点也没感觉到身下狮子的睁眼。

等精灵哭着哭着睡着后，索尔抬起爪子把人搂到了柔软的肚皮旁，不知为什么，听着对方哭声的索尔居然有了那么点点的心疼。

不过完全会错意的兽王大人，今天也没能吃饱呢。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

兽人王国的所在是整片大陆的西北，背靠横贯整个陆路的奥迪斯山脉，冬季绵长而爆裂，对于习惯了精灵王国温热湿润气候的洛基来说，就算他想跑路，也肯定不会选在这个时候。

不过养伤期间，他也发现了一件事，那就是隔一段时间，作为国王的索尔就要给国家里新诞生的小兽人们举办一次洗礼，赐予他们荣耀与勇敢，当然这些都是屁话，连爬都不会的小兽人，你让他们能勇敢到哪里去。

“等春天来了，这一波下的小崽子就都可以走路了，到时带你进山里看看。”捏着酒杯斜靠在榻上，摆在面前的黑棋此时只剩下了将将两个守卫，被护在身后的国王，手握长剑却无法动弹，位于黑棋对面的白棋战马挑着攻势，一路势如破竹，直到索尔的黑棋被将死，洛基才抬起头长舒了一口气，那被火炭烤到发红的脸上漾起了一丝得意。

“你们冬天除了打猎就是下崽吗？”那小兽人出生的速度都要吓到洛基了。因为精灵一胎一子的惯例延续了千年，双生子都可说是百年难得一见的，但光光这两天，洛基就已经看到了三对下了双生子的女兽人。

“毕竟这里可没有精灵那么富裕的土地和优渥的环境，兽人的死亡率很大一部分都是在日常打猎里，你可能不信，其实每年冬季这个时候，应该是兽人最艰难的日子。”放下酒杯把棋盘上被吃掉的黑棋又摆了回去，对于洛基这在棋盘上的示威，索尔完全没放在眼里，毕竟下棋这东西，可还是从精灵王国那边传过来的。

“我听过，因为严冬漫长，食物稀缺，九大部落就会互相攻击，还有易子而食的情况发生。”兽人打的漫天乱飞的时候，精灵王国还处在平平稳稳的状态，所以那会的精灵王的确有看不起对方的资本，可惜现在的精灵王国内部只怕比没有统一的兽人还要混乱。

“是啊，其实当初要统一九大部落的想法还是我父亲想出来的，为此他曾去到精灵王国寻求帮助，也就是求见了你们上一任国王劳菲。”推着黑棋向前走了一步，喝饱了蜜酒的兽人，懒洋洋的打了个哈气，那样子到很像个翻过肚皮求抚摸的大猫。

“父……君父拒绝了？”垂着眼睑用力抿了抿嘴，洛基还真怕自己哪天会不小心说漏了嘴，到时落到生不如死的下场。

“你们前国王的原话是——精灵没有帮助你们的理由。”

“于是你就回来了。”

“于是我就回来自己干了。”

手指弹着战车向前连跳了几格，虽然战争已经结束，但九大部落要想融合的毫无分别，哪是那么容易的事情，只是比起之前的混乱，原来那种烹食幼崽的事情不会再发生了而已。

“其实你们当初不应该向君父提出合作的。”转着手里的白色棋子轻松铲除了索尔的骑兵后，洛基弯着眉眼，狡黠的嘿嘿了起来。

“精灵并不爱好杀戮，除非被威胁和践踏了，不然你何时看过我们对外征战，所以你父亲找君父合作，这本就是一个错误。”

“第二吗，那就是你们兽人本身的问题了。”

推开面前已经死了一半的黑棋，洛基难得心情不错的给对方分析了起来。

“兽人擅长战斗、造器、打猎，可不事生产，所以你们的食物全要看天神的面子，这是你们混乱的源头，毕竟有的吃，可以好好活着，谁会没事干打来打去、伤筋动骨。”

“第三，你们的生活水平太低了。”

对于这点洛基真是深有体会，这几天他不过是想要一双保暖的靴子，结果在索尔的宫殿里找来找去，最后都只能看到那种粗得可以杀人的针头和草线，那要想缝的细密一点，都可能直接扯断，虽然他知道兽人的皮肤坚实，一般的刀尖根本没法刺破它们，可这也不是他们活得如此粗糙的理由。

“所以？你的结论就是，从一开始，我父亲的想法就是错的？”

望着索尔眯起的眼眸，洛基在危险降落前，快速的改口道：“你们需要的是精灵的技术，如何造物、如何生产、如何生活，比如说我可以用肠子做线，这个你们不就没有想到过吗，可这在精灵那边却是很寻常的。”

“听你这么说，等冬季过完了，我们完全可以越过铁树松林，去打精灵王都吗。”

在棋盘上的黑色国王再次被将后，索尔无趣的推开了小桌，被对方话语吓了一跳的精灵，有些无措又畏惧的看了过来，毕竟索尔要是真的那么做了，那自己恐怕就成了精灵的千古罪人了。

“你们国家现在还剩哪几个王子在打架啊？”

“大王子和二王子。”

“在你们国家没有王室血统是不是就不能称王？”

“嗯……也不是。”虽然很是大逆不道，但劳菲当年可也是兵败了双王，才爬到精灵国王的位置的。

“那我推了铁松林，带着兽人打过去，之后你做国王，把精灵那些会得都交给我，这不就好了。”挺起身的索尔拉着精灵就往怀里扯，在这热烘烘的室内，估计也就洛基的体温还在正常范围内了。

“你疯了吗？”

双臂撑开抵着索尔的胸口，精灵一边挣扎一边气恼的哼了两声，在他心里，兽人这动不动就要打仗的习惯，真是让人倍感厌烦。

“这事其实大有可为，毕竟我这个国王的位置还不算稳妥，转移矛盾的最好办法就是换一个掠夺的目标，原来兽人都是内部自己打自己，现在换了去打精灵，打完了你们内部安定，我们双方合作，不是挺好，一举两得。”

“呵呵，你真是想得好美。”

而且等索尔真的打到了精灵王都，自己的身份可就彻底掩不住了，到那时对方还会不会推举他做国王都是个大问题了。

“敢想才敢做吗。”咧着嘴，乱没正经的笑了起来，索尔那双粗糙的大手，胡乱的揉捏着精灵的胸口和大腿，前段时间洛基以养伤为由可是拒绝他好久了。

“你干嘛！”手指攥着索尔的腕骨，洛基脸皮发烫的想要把那双手给推开，特别是那越摸越没规矩、甚至直接插到他腿间的兽爪子。

“我明天要带队进山了，大概要月余才能回来。”

在比力气上，索尔一向是胜过精灵的，所以就算对方推抵的厉害，他还是掰开了洛基的一条腿，然后握着对方胯间的柔软，毫无章法的套弄了起来。

“这和我有什么关系？！”身下的敏感被弄着，就算洛基嘴巴再硬，这会也有些断断续续的喘不上气来，那从薄薄唇缝里吐出的抱怨，此时到是多了点暧昧的绯意。

“吃饱了才好干活啊，这附近的食物已经差不多被猎完了，幼崽要留着，所以要想保证不饿肚子，我们就要往更深的地方去，那里的危险度远不是外面可比的。”

眼看着索尔的蓝眼睛被一层深深的金色所覆盖，洛基吞了口唾沫，确定的感受到了自己“食物”的身份。

所以他其实只是索尔储存来过冬的小甜点吧？！

“怎么，希望我别回来了？”勾着脑袋蹭了蹭洛基的脸颊，索尔一边笑一边对着精灵的唇瓣啃了下去，这小坏蛋的想法，可真是一天比一天大胆了。

“不，你还是回来吧。”鼓着脸用力擦着被咬破的下唇，虽然洛基知道，这个想法并不符合自己的逻辑，可大利益方面，比起外面那些粗鲁的兽人，索尔显然对自己还算不错的，除了偶尔发疯之外，整体而言尚算理智，加上对方国王的身份，跟着索尔，别的兽人就不敢对他如何，但如果索尔死了，那可就另当别论了。

“我就当你是在哄我了。”

“你这么大个头的人了，还需要哄吗？！”

在外界的传闻里，统一九大部落的兽人国王，其实是个会在床上说黄段子的傻子，这事要是传出去了，也不知道别的兽人会怎么想。

敛着眉眼冷冷的笑了一声，被洛基那冷淡的模样逗乐，索尔翻过身，压着精灵就往床上滚，就连手臂推到了棋盘也没注意。

“你最好别想着逃跑，毕竟这片大陆也就这么大，你躲到哪里我都是能把你找出来的。”

趁着时机不错，兽王大人索性把话都说了，免得这个小精灵突然冒出什么不好的念头，到时把自己惹火了，以后可就没有好果子吃了。

“我说我不跑，你信吗。”皱着鼻子没好气的哼了一声，洛基知道自己是肯定要跑的，毕竟他和索尔间除了现在这层关系外，可还有个过往的大麻烦在，不怕一万就怕万一，谁也不知道这事到底能瞒多久，他可不想被对方真的按在床上教训到下不来。

“不太信，不过没关系，你身上有我的气味，我再加重点，等我狩猎回来，你就算跑了，我也能闻到。”

剥下洛基上身的衣服直接套到了背后，接着在手臂的地方打了个结，索尔勾着嘴角拍了拍精灵薄而有力的胸口，直到乳头两侧的皮肤被打的通红，小嫩芽一样的乳尖硬邦邦的挺了出来，那染了花汁般的颜色，好看的绽放着。

似乎是为了教育一下今天过于活跃的小精灵，索尔把洛基的裤子扒下来后，就用皮带捆住了对方的双腿，大腿压着小腿一起紧紧的被束住，分开向两边的动作暴露出下体的脆弱，索尔对着那个已经勃起的阴茎轻轻揉按了两下，然后就不再理会。

“你是不是输不起啊！索尔·奥丁森！”

浑身赤裸的躺在床上，洛基脸色通红的几乎要喷火。被对方绑成了这么羞耻的姿势，真的比被上了还要让人难受，更何况索尔现在根本没准备操他，还是把撒了一榻的棋子捡了起来，白色的国王被索尔放到了洛基的肚脐上，黑色的国王则攥在手中肆意的把玩，那透出毛孔的恶意，简直要将精灵打垮。

“在你射精前，如果它没倒下，今天我就放过你。”手指点着洛基肚脐上歪歪的国王，索尔掐着精灵大腿内侧的软肉，用力拧了一把。

“如果它倒了，不管你是哭着求饶，还是昏过去再醒过来，我都会干到满意为止，就当我们在下棋了怎么样，你不是挺喜欢的吗。”

已经被索尔的无耻所震撼，洛基瞪着眼一时半会居然找不到一个词来骂人，而对于精灵的表情自动默认为同意的兽王，捏着自己之前用过的黑色棋子，划拉着磨蹭过洛基的阴茎、囊袋，最后停靠在了紧闭的穴口外，那按在其后的拇指，推着石头制成的玩物，一点点堵塞进了精灵的屁股里。

“拿出来！”睁大眼简直要惨叫出声的洛基，气息不稳的勾起脖子，那安放在肚脐的白色国王，此时扎眼的快要把他戳瞎，可他知道，索尔会说到做到，这个兽人王八蛋是真的憋不住要吃精灵肉了！

“注意点，要倒了。”笑嘻嘻的看着洛基肚脐上那岌岌可危的棋子，挺立起来的阴茎硬邦在了它的周围，等第一颗棋子被吞进去后，索尔又拿了一颗，抵在了柔软的穴口外。

“你如果输不起下次我让你赢还不行吗！拿出来！”

躺在床上气急败坏的吼着，就算这样，洛基还是屏着呼吸，试图稳住自己的肚子，随着他的喊声，索尔已经把第二颗棋子也给塞了进去。

“到了这会你也不忘挖苦我啊，所以说你们精灵那高贵的自尊，真是让人叹为观止。”摇着头毫不在意的拿出了第三颗棋子，被掌心捂热的石头就这么先一步的操进了洛基的屁股里，而随着棋子的增多，精灵发红的眼角开始湿润，那因为羞耻而勃起的阴茎此时已经吞吐出了前液。

“别放了，进不去了。”

洛基当然知道这家伙是吃软不吃硬的，可要他拉下脸来求对方，那真的比杀他还难，等第四颗棋子的头部也被推进去后，索尔看着卡在外侧的黑色底座，一收一缩的肉穴包裹着棋子上下蠕动，周围因为揉按而发红的皮肤，粉白的映衬着那一点黑色，就这么一下一下的敲打上了索尔的心胸。

眼看着精灵的阴茎已经开始颤抖，卷起的小腹在收缩中死死的托着歪斜的棋子，索尔弯下腰，咬住了对方的耳朵尖，那磨牙一样的轻触，激的洛基呼吸更重，但这都没有索尔下一句出口的话语来的刺激。

“我想就这样操进去。”

连着那些棋子一起。

虽然后半句没说出口，可洛基还是被对方的疯癫吓的一愣，忘记收敛的呼吸顶起了小腹又重重的放下，被抛开的白色国王顺着肚皮滑了下来。

两人对视一眼后，同时低头，受了刺激的精灵，眼眶一红，简直要嚎啕大哭。

“你还真配合啊，宝贝。”低头亲了亲洛基湿濡的额头，索尔坐起身抱着精灵跪在床上，被捆住的双手在背后握拳，洛基低着头，气的眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，而那个坐在他背后的家伙，正拍着他的屁股，让他自己把棋子挤出来。

“我先给你拿出一个。”手指探到股缝，索尔捏着那个进去了一半的黑色棋子向外一拉，肌肉松开的拉扯感，让精灵弯着脖子脸红不已，可他是真怕索尔会就这么把自己的肉棒给挤进来。

“转过身！”气急败坏的洛基沙哑的命令道。

“好好好。”索尔一边答应一边动也不动。

托着下巴目光炯炯的盯上了洛基腿间的阴影，连后背都红出一块的精灵，正弓着背试图排出体内的石子，那挤压腹部带来的耻辱感，让洛基气得头疼。因为用力而来的炙热烘烤着神经和皮肤，汗津津的头发紧贴在了额角，在第一颗棋子掉出到床榻上后，洛基觉得自己已经死过一回了。

“加油宝贝，还有两个。”

“我让你转过身！”

“我转了啊，只是头没动而已。”

直起身跪到了洛基的身后，索尔滚烫的胸口紧紧贴合上了精灵的后背，作为兽人的国王，索尔怀疑自己这辈子唯一欺负过的，大概也就是眼前这个小精灵了，这么想想，对方还真是可怜啊。

一边自我反省，一边伸手握住了洛基还没来得及射精的阴茎，按在下腹的手掌用力往内压着，在身后排挤的感觉传来时，洛基已经无暇顾及掉落的第二颗棋子，在身体达到高潮的瞬间，包裹在神经上的余韵让他身体不受力的向前趴去，压上大腿的小腹内混杂着泥泞一般的快感，他闭着眼，抽泣的扭动着下身，那种还未得到满足的渴望，在脑海里反复的敲打。

而此时的索尔正眯着眼，神色狠戾的舔了舔掌心的精液，精灵那弯下身的动作，让雪白的屁股坐压在了脚掌上，高高撅起的双丘，袒露着浑圆的柔软，兽王觉得自己有些呼吸急促，那拉扯着神经的欲望，在精灵并拢大腿，扭动着想要磨蹭上阴茎的动作里被扯断，他低吼着骂了一句脏话，撑开在臀肉上的手掌用力抓弄着对方，已经推抵到穴口的棋子，在兽王粗鲁的插入中，被捅进了身体。

“啊——你……啊……你干……干什么……”

浑身发抖的被对方钉在了床上，那炸裂在脑海里的痛苦，让洛基疯狂的扭动起来，他能感觉到那颗棋子的位置，好像索尔正在把什么东西，送进他的小腹一样。

“干你啊。”

咧着嘴毫不在意的耸动着胯骨，洛基推在腹部的手掌，一点也没有影响到索尔的心情，他托着精灵的小腿，把对方被捆住的下半身整个抬了起来，斜插进肉穴里的巨物，粗粝的进出着洛基的柔软，就像提枪的勇士正在攻城略地，而索尔毫不温柔的侵犯很快就把洛基插硬了。

本来还夹在大腿中的阴茎，现在直挺挺的勃起到了小腹，然后随着兽人肏干的动作而前后摇晃，整个脑子都要被搅坏的洛基，难耐的张着嘴，那根本没法淌入肺部的呼吸，让他眼前一片昏花，溢出唇角的唾液很快就打湿了床榻和脸颊，他咿啊的呻吟着，屁股里的火辣很快转化成了快感。

等提着精灵的索尔发泄完一回后，被抱起来站到墙角的洛基，眼睁睁的看着那颗棋子和着索尔的精液从大腿处流下，接着掉到了地上。

“你为什么就紧盯着我呢！”挡着眼睛气的眼泪潺潺，洛基这会是真的后悔，为什么第一天夜里没一刀捅死自己，不然他就不会被这个兽人这样那样的轻贱了。

“盯着你肯定是因为喜欢你啊。”

搂着气哭的精灵好笑的安慰了一会，索尔对洛基的那些咒骂已经完全习惯，并表示可以照单全收了。

“你喜欢个屁！”

“对对对，我就喜欢你这个屁股。”

“你他妈的早晚要死于纵欲！”

“操死你我是很愿意的。”

“你不能放过我吗？”

抬起头，眼神可怜的看了过去，被精灵一眼锁定的兽王，心口一软，却莫名觉得这个眼神，很有些眼熟的感觉。

“不能。”

抿着嘴回了个微笑，索尔拉着光溜溜的精灵一路往前，也不管对方走路的姿势是多古怪，毕竟他从把人捡回来到现在，可一顿都没吃饱过。

“觉得难受了，就抓紧这里。”

压着洛基趴到屋内唯一的圆桌上，索尔牵着精灵的两只手扣上了桌边，翘起在边沿的腰胯被兽王紧紧攥住，洛基睁大眼，连一声哀叹都没来得及发出，身后再次侵入的肉棒已经把他整个人都劈成了两半。

索尔旺盛的精力和欲望，毫不收敛的倾泻而来，洛基扣着桌子的石料，无措的感受着身后浇灌的滚烫，已经被肏开的肉洞深深的裹覆上了兽王的巨物，身体里敏感的一点，在对方的捅插下软成了一片湿热的温巢。

那仿佛是在加塞的动作，打桩般带出了一圈圈的白沫，湿汩汩的水声，在屁缝里不断往外漾着，来回进犯的索尔现在是真的爽到不行，本来就没什么栅栏的嘴巴，现在恨不得要把精灵整个囫囵的吞下。

等兽王泄了两次后，洛基腿根哆嗦的被翻了过来，男人弥漫着金色的瞳孔正死死的望进他的灵魂，洛基挡住眼睛开始害怕，只是这样的欲望，他都已经感到力有不逮，如果索尔知道了、如果索尔知道了……

“啊——等、等一下——啊——”

大腿高高抬起的压在胸口，洛基背抵着石桌，整个脑袋都已探出了边缘，索尔蓬勃的欲望，大开大合的干进了体内，转在屁股中心的肉棒干得精灵下腹痉挛，失禁一般的快感折磨的洛基不停的哭着，就像他百年来没有触碰过的肮脏情欲，在这短短数月，被索尔全数的施加到了身上，他受之不住，甚至害怕的哆嗦。

“嗯……啊啊啊……索尔啊……”

“太棒了！太棒了！宝贝！”

眯着眼浑身发汗的兽王，滚烫的好像一个高温的壁炉，他把桌上的酒瓶拿起，倒满了洛基的胸口，然后从脖子上一路舔舐了下来，被含住脆弱的精灵，揪着索尔的头发止不住的耸动胯骨，他想要对方再含的深一点，那很舒服，舒服的他已经忘记了自己到底在做什么。

“啊……要射了……嗯、深一点、深一点……”

昂着脖子，迷迷糊糊的哀求着对方，等小腹收紧的快感冲入大脑后，洛基喘着气昏昏欲睡的砸吧了下嘴。

舔着唇角精液的索尔，好笑的揉了揉精灵挺翘的鼻尖，接着把人拉起来，站到了窗边，已经想要睡觉的洛基，推着索尔的胳膊咕噜的抱怨着，那样子很有些颐指气使的骄纵，不过索尔现在心情好，所以也没在意。

等发现对方根本不顾自己的拒绝，就这么背靠着风雪肏干起来时，身体内的多次高潮，已经让洛基敏感的像个小兔子，随便戳戳他都可以瞬间硬到爆炸，汗津津的手臂搂着索尔的脖子，洛基闭着眼哼哼着又被对方干了两回，过度使用的下半身被兽王弯过来折过去的摆弄着，感觉自己像个提线木偶的精灵，哑着嗓子哭完最后一次后，就直接闭着眼睡着了。

这次睡着到醒来，洛基没再看到那头窝于床上的大狮子，至于醒来后，他还能感觉到屁股中的湿润，那就是题外话了。

在屋里花了三天时间修养，到了第四天，洛基穿着自己制作的小靴子走出去时，整个兽人的王都中，只剩下了部分的士兵和一些年老的兽人，留守的霍根之前被索尔交待过要看着洛基，所以在看精灵很无聊的逛了两天后，霍根干脆把那些刚断奶的小兽人抱了两只过来，还没学会化人型的小兽人，现在就完全是副小动物的模样，叫声奶呼又可爱。

霍根抱了一只小花豹和一只小黑熊，两个小崽子在洛基面前滚来滚去，非常具有宠物的自觉，本来想要找找出路的洛基，不得不开始奶孩子，在屋里架了个锅煮兽奶，每天给小家伙们吃一顿奶一顿辅食。

其实兽人的幼崽长得很快，整个冬季有将近五个月的时间，这五个月里，出生的幼崽基本就能学会走路和奔跑了，于是在索尔离开的第一个月后，洛基开始满屋子的找孩子，这两个最初还奶奶的只会打滚的小家伙，现在已经会跑了，加上个头小好奇心大，基本哪儿都喜欢转悠，如果一个不锁门，可能对方就直接跑外面不见了。

在从床底的缝隙中挖出小黑熊后，洛基擦了擦汗，把小家伙还给了霍根，接着开始到处找小花豹，那个小家伙仗着速度，简直比泥鳅还难找。

因为午间前，刚下过一场大雪，地上的雪影还很厚实，洛基在发现找不到那家伙后，就回到屋里看能不能看到什么线索，可除了几个小脚印外，他连毛都没找到一根。

憋着口气无语的推开了窗户，屋外冰冷的空气吹刮进了室内，洛基眯着眼，从窗外的雪地上看到了一排小爪爪，这个花纹——是那个小混蛋！

单手撑着窗台翻到了外面，洛基追着小花豹的脚印一路跑出了王宫，在看到王宫背靠着的森林时，洛基张了张嘴，在心里骂了句脏话，其实索尔现在就在这个山脉里，但是背靠王宫的这边是垂直的悬崖，没法上没法下，所以要进森林就要绕上一大圈，而不知为什么，盯着这片断崖，洛基的脑海里就浮现出索尔那张讨厌的大脸。

咬着牙狠狠的跺了下脚，洛基转过头，确定了一个方向后，就继续追了过去。

不过那天直到入夜的暴雪飘下，霍根都没能看到精灵回来的身影。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

两个半月前，洛基可能完全不会想到，短短两个月的时间里，他的身边可以发生那么多的事情。

用了半个月的时间逃出精灵王都，又在进入兽人王国后，被他们的国王捡走成了床伴，最后还能在对方打猎的一个月里被巨狼叼回窝中，这日子过得也太有“滋味”了。

坐在洞穴中难得干爽的地方，洛基抱起窝在胸口的小花豹，无语的叹了口气。

“都是你闯的祸。”手指戳着小家伙湿润的鼻头，被捣的原地一滚的小兽人，甩着脑袋屁颠颠的跑了回来，然后蹭着洛基的手掌呜呜的叫着。

追着乱跑的小花豹进入森林后，洛基就能感觉到脚下的雪坡越来越陡峭，毕竟这后面本身其实也是奥迪斯山脉的一部分，但外层的树林稀少，山内的野兽基本不会跑到这里来，按照索尔的说法，那些野兽们也是有智慧的，它们知道出来肯定会被抓，所以根本不会靠近外围这里。

踏着山坡上的积雪，洛基不时还要低头看看，毕竟精灵的身体轻盈，根本不会陷入雪中，可那个小家伙会不会被雪埋了可就不知道了。

到达山坡的顶点后，出现在精灵眼前的，就是一马平川的雪原，只是比起自己当初逃亡时走过的地方，树木要更加茂盛些，那些直插入天际的树顶干枯的被雪花所覆盖，他伸手丈量了一下离自己最近的一棵树，这粗细肯定不是十年、二十年能长出来的。

漫步在萧索而了无生气的树林中，洛基展开手臂用力的呼吸着森林里混杂的气味，比起他所熟知的地方，这里的每一寸土地、每一棵树木、每一个生灵都已经死亡，它们不会回应精灵的呼唤，而是沉沉的扎根在这里，对此，洛基又找出了一个讨厌索尔的理由。

虽然这应该和兽人国王没有多大关系，不过随着云层的低洼，暴雪将至的寒意穿梭在了树干间，他摸了摸鼻子，感觉自己的五感都要冻的失灵了，那个该死的小崽子到底跑哪去了？！

对于这种小家伙，洛基谈不上多么喜欢，只是人在他手上弄丢的，他现在在兽人王都的身份又如此尴尬，谁知道那些家伙会不会日后给他找茬，当然更重要的是，靠山大人回来后要是生气了怎么办。

活了近百年，从没这么窝囊过的洛基憋着火越走越深，等他从夹着雪片的疾风里听到小花豹奶奶的叫喊声时，头顶的天色已经亮的惊心动魄。再过不久，这里就会有大雪降下，到时森林里的温度将要冷到极点，以兽人的皮毛都不一定能扛过，自己是肯定会冻死在外面的。

“下来。”站在树下，对着紧抱树干的小家伙勾了勾手指，这一路走过来他一直在东找西找，速度不快，如果全速跑回去的话，还是来得及的。

“呜呜。”缩在树枝上的小花豹耷拉着耳朵可怜的叫了两声，那音调明显就是拒绝了。

“你不下来我可要走了啊，这地方太冷了。”搓着胳膊直接打了个冷颤，洛基深深为自己的不抗寒而感到难过。

“嗷嗷嗷！！”昂起小脑袋的花豹宝宝嗷嗷的抗议着，不过抗议完他又低头抱住了树干，这样子实在有些反常，洛基转过头看向了周围，这里的林子已经很密集了，如果有什么野兽在里面的话，他一时半会还真的发现不了。

“等等，你不会是爬上去后，下不来了吧。”

雪地上的脚印已经被自己和小家伙踩的乱七八糟，就算有什么野兽，洛基暂时也分辨不出来，但这个高度，比他房间里的柜子可是要高的多的多了。

“唔……”心思被戳破，丢脸丢到姥姥家的小花豹抬起爪子挡住了眼睛，往上爬的时候他是真没想到会有这么高。

“你大概是猫界的耻辱了。”解下腰带绕过了树干，洛基双脚垂直的踩了上去，腰腹下沉往上用力，这直愣愣都没什么枝干的大树，他从底到顶总共也就花了十秒多的时间，亲眼目睹了精灵爬树的小家伙睁着乌溜溜的小眼睛，崇拜的都要冒金星了。

“过来。”坐上树枝，把腰带系好，洛基拍着大腿示意小东西赶紧过来，趁着他现在还有耐心。

“呜呜呜。”小爪子蹭着树皮，磨磨唧唧的爬到了洛基身边，等小花豹安心的钻进精灵怀里时，森林里窜起的嚎叫，震落了全鸦，那些栖息在树影里的大鸟惊恐的向外飞去，被吓的一个哆嗦的小家伙，四脚用力的抱住了洛基的衣服，连那根细溜溜毛茸茸的小尾巴现在都卷成了一团。

坐在树上烦恼的戳了戳太阳穴，在出来时，洛基还真没想到自己会走这么远，所以身上并没有带什么武器，不过自从他和索尔初夜那个刺杀后，兽王大人估计也无法安心的给他送些武器了。

听声音应该是狼群，在野外遇到狮子、黑豹之类的猛兽，其实都没有遇到狼群可怕，毕竟它们如果成群结队的出现，就算是狮王也会沦落为盘中美食，而且狼群的狩猎范围很广，侵入其它野兽的领地也是时有发生的，可现在他还无法判定对方的行动轨迹，如果这会下去会不会被盯上，那就是两说了。

“要下雪了啊。”伸手探到树影的外缘，洛基张着嘴无可奈何的吐了口浊气，这地方真的处处和他作对，怎么就没点好事可以发生呢。

“呜呜呜。”抱着脑袋以绝对的认错态度蜷缩起来，小花豹哭唧唧的蹭着精灵，试图求得原谅，对着这个打也打不了，骂也听不懂，烤也不好吃的小东西，洛基真是被弄的五体投地想要认输了。

果然幼崽是这个世界上最可怕的东西，比索尔那个该死的胖子还要可怕。

“啊嚏！”正在森林里生火扎营的兽王大人冥冥中感受到了一股恶意的侵袭，然后仰起头毫不客气的打了个喷嚏。

“难道傻瓜也会感冒？”蹲在地上生火的范达尔，歪过头没正经的调侃道，其实索尔这性子也不是傻，只能说是不拘小节、神经大条而已。

“有人在想我吧。”揉着鼻子哈哈的笑了起来，索尔这会也有点想那个暴躁的小精灵了。

“全国上下，数万的女兽人，估计每天都要想你好几遍呢，如果你每次都打喷嚏，岂不是要打好几万个？！”

“她们想我没用。”弯下腰把架好的烤炉按按紧，索尔一边干活一边补充道：“要我也想她们才行。”

手里抱着柴火走来的希芙被索尔恶心的一个哆嗦，脸上浮起的嫌恶透着一股无语凝噎，她觉得这个进入粉红模式的兽王大人，实在是过于可怕了些。

“别说，我们这次收获不错，再过几天就能回去了，不过这次出来，好像没怎么碰到狼群啊。”抬头看着愈发昏灰的天空，范达尔对着燃起的火苗叹了口气，其实当年那事，连奥丁都已经放弃希望了，可这么多年来，作为大哥的索尔却一直觉得两个小家伙还活着，但山脉巨大，纵深的峡谷无数，谁也不知道两个连话都不会说的小兽人，这么多年到底是如何活下来的，而且寻觅的前提还是他们活下来了，这里的环境恶劣、危机四伏，连兽王都不能保证自己可以独立留下，更何况他们两个失踪时，才刚刚学会跑跳。

“狼群内分工明确，看到我们大部队进来了，肯定会远远的避开。”捏着树枝在雪地上画了个简易的地图，索尔皱着眉想了想，觉得自己还是有必要单独去下西边的森林。

“我……”

“你想都别想！”话还没出口就被希芙直接打断了，作为多年的伙伴，女兽人怎么会不清楚对方的想法。

“诶呀，希芙果然还是心疼我的。”咧着嘴笑嘻嘻的把事岔了过去，不过等索尔低下头后，还是没什么反应的划拉着雪地，之前他也听过，在冬季进入山林里狩猎的兽人，会遇到一黑一白两头巨狼，这两头狼似乎就是狼群新的主导，但时间太久，对方又受了重伤，记忆模糊，以至于说得话颠三倒四，最后也没能搞明白到底是在哪里看到的。

不过索尔按照对方说的信息在地图上画过很多次，是山峦西边密林和山洞纵横的地方，那里除了狼多，还有不少毒虫和毒蛇，当然最可怕的应该数头顶上无声降下的秃鹫，那展开翅膀足有三四米的巨鸟，完全是森林里最无形的杀手。

因为流窜在森林里簌簌的风声会盖过对方的振翅，在滑翔而过的靠近到背后时，那可以刺穿兽人皮肤的利爪就会把猎物高高的吊起到半空，接着扔下去活活摔死。

脑后冰冷的风刃急速的靠近而来，本来还坐在树上思考的洛基，头也没回的跳了下去，比起兽人身体的笨重，精灵落入雪地后就地一滚，就卸掉了从高处落下的惯性，而那突然而至的攻击，还盘旋在了半空，洛基眯起眼从地上捡了块石头——能百发百中的神箭手，通常也是丢石头的一把好手。

掂量着手心里石头的重量，洛基竖起耳朵听了听，森林里的声音太过嘈杂，他需要估算好形势，秃鹫的攻击通常都是单体行为，可对方现在的叫喊声会不会引来什么他就不清楚了，而且这里的树干高耸，树叶早就掉光了，并不利于自己的隐藏，他要是全力逃跑，被背后偷袭的可能太高。

一手拖着小花豹的屁股，让小兽人自己钻进了衣服里，另一只手活动了下筋骨，洛基觉得自己这两个月，真是养懒了。

这种鸟类的猛兽，身上的命门无外乎两个地方——眼睛和翅膀。

洛基手里的石头不够锋利，所以他在秃鹫慢慢往上飞的时候，对着翅膀用力投了过去，石块击中翅膀带下的羽毛在天空飘动，秃鹫一边叫着一边失重的向下坠落，趁着这个机会，洛基抱着怀里的小兽人转身就跑，这种扁毛动物虽然记仇，但也懂得审时度势，在没有完全把握的情况下，肯定不会发起二次的攻击了。

背对着秃鹫跑出了数十米，等身后瘆人的鸟鸣戛然而止时，洛基才发现，自己逃跑的道路已经被封堵，在野外的环境里，猛兽们后天进化的身体，可不是他们可以比拟的，特别是在这种皑皑白雪覆盖的大地上，行走的声音几近为零。

对着从四周包围而来的狼群，洛基苦笑着摸了把脸，这下可真的很要命了。

不过狼群围上来后也没有立刻发起攻击，而是一个个看向了洛基身后的方向，精灵转过头才发现，有一头比灰狼体型还要大上一圈的黑狼正站在自己之前爬过的树下，在它嘴边还咬着翅膀受伤了的秃鹫，看样子，应该已经被咬死了。

“唔……”咧开染血的牙齿，黑狼身体下压，摆出了攻击的姿势，竖起在身后的大尾巴拍打着地面的积雪，洛基退后了一步，发现自己根本连个趁手的武器也没有，要是就这么死了，那也太亏心了——成为狼群的盘中餐，可不是什么值得称道的死法。

“嗷嗷嗷！”对着树高怂的一逼的小花豹，这个时候到是很勇猛，居然敢和比他大了几十倍的黑狼对吼，看那手脚并用挣扎的小模样，要不是洛基抱着他，估计这会儿已经冲出来要和大黑狼决一死战了。

“唔——”压低脑袋，怒吼低低的从齿缝中传出，黑狼对于小花豹的威胁完全视若无睹，到是本来挺绝望的洛基被小家伙逗的一乐，差点忘记了自己现在的处境，等心头一闪而过的笑意湮没，画着曲线疾驰而来的黑狼已经到达了眼前，精灵蹲下身向上跳了起来，扭在空中的身体以一种奇怪的角度折叠，接着轻飘的如同一片羽毛般落下。

被躲过了攻击的黑狼甩着尾巴张嘴咬了过来，洛基躺下身借着雪地的湿滑哧溜到了黑狼的身下，双臂搂住对方脖子的同时，身体一个翻转，骑将而上。

稳稳夹住狼身的双腿让手臂的压力骤减，发现被威胁了的巨狼在雪地上疯狂的甩着身子，可不管它怎么抖动，背上的精灵就像跗骨的恶疾般，根本没法弄下，等洛基怀里的小花豹都被甩晕了后，黑狼伏在地上，发出了一声哀嚎。

勒着巨狼的脖子，洛基也不知道现在的情况到底算个什么，不过狼群中的头领如果被威胁，其它的狼都会为此而怯步，可等他抬头看去时，那些包围的群狼还是一动不动的看着他，等洛基感觉到不对时，左臂处传来的撞击，伴着肩膀脱臼的剧痛把他整个人从狼背上掀了下来。

顺着雪地滚了数圈，怀里躲着的小花豹也被甩了出来，小家伙满头白雪的在原地摇头，洛基扶着胳膊深吸了一口气，然后用力把骨头碰回了原位，那个突然出现的白色巨狼，绕着黑狼走了一圈，眼神里锋利的光芒直直的落在了精灵的身上。

跪在原地的洛基怎么也没想到，这个狼群的头领居然会有两个，而且这头通体雪白的巨狼，毛色几乎于大雪融为了一体，只要它愿意，根本没有人可以用肉眼寻找到它。

“你们兽人的生态还真是危险呢。”现在洛基也不得不同意索尔的说法了，兽人王国所面临的挑战，的确让人同情，不过事情不能重来，他也不可能立刻飞回之前的屋内，而跟在白色巨狼身后的头领 此时正呼噜噜的发着火，本来还想跳到对方面前的小花豹被洛基一手撸了回来，接着藏到了身后，等巨狼走到了面前，精灵喘着气发抖的闭上了眼睛，他希望被咬死的时候，可以别太疼，他还是挺怕疼的。

不知道那个声称自己跑到天涯海角都能找到他的兽王大人，能不能在狼群的肚子里发现他的残骸呢。

“啊嚏——”入夜后的大雪白茫茫的笼罩在了山峦顶上，索尔对着空气连打了三个喷嚏后，被沃斯塔格诊断为感冒，不过对方指着兽皮弄成的床铺表示，以索尔的身体睡一会肯定就好了，对此完全无法反驳的兽王大人，只能裹着皮毛躺下，然后把自己缩成了一个巨大的毛球。

守在帐篷外面的兽人入夜后都会不由自主的绷紧神经，回荡在树林、山谷内的嚎叫，瘆人的浸透了夜色。

到了后半夜，希芙起来值夜时，还偷偷去了索尔的帐篷看了一眼，发现那个巨大的毛球还在，也就蹑手蹑脚的离开了。结果到了天亮，负责叫人起床的范达尔钻进帐篷时，那个毛球被一把推倒，露出了里面藏匿的石头，站在原地倒吸了一口冷气，范达尔抓着耳朵，简直要惨叫上个三天三夜——他就知道！索尔那个混球肯定不会放弃的！！啊啊啊啊啊——他要是出事了！霍根肯定会宰了我的！！！

被范达尔心心念念的霍根大人，此时其实也并不好过，在发现精灵失踪后，霍根立刻就带人找了出去，到了后半夜才发现，不见的除了精灵，还有那个养在对方身边的小花豹，虽然屋内的窗户被冷风刮上，但霍根还是凭着气味追到了森林的边缘，然后望着被白雪掩盖的痕迹，愤愤的咒骂了起来。

如果精灵因为小花豹而出事，索尔回来肯定会剥了他的皮。

捂着脸无奈的喘着粗气，这个一环套一环的倒霉链上，最初的始作俑者，现在正扯着小呼噜，舒服的睡在精灵的手边，看对方那无忧无虑、天塌下来也有人顶着的悠闲，洛基就很想把小花豹拎起来打上一顿屁股。

躺在头狼的山洞里，洛基其实现在也很想不明白，难道自己还能是对方囤下的粮食不成？为什么那头白狼在蹭了蹭自己后，就把他带回来了？这中间还有什么隐情吗？

大脑已经完全死机的精灵，在这个漏风的洞穴里窝了两天，到他离开的第三天，霍根已经找得头皮发麻，而范达尔和希芙正整顿队伍准备回程了。

第三天的早晨，没有喝水、没有吃饭又没有皮毛和火焰保暖的洛基开始生病，他一觉醒来，发现嗓子疼的说不出话来，眼眶里滚烫的热液不受控制的往下淌着，他蜷着身子咳嗽了两声，在后背的筋骨都烧到发疼的情况下，洛基居然有那么些些的希望索尔会发现，发现他不见了，然后就如他所言的找过来，尽管狼群可能很难对付，但索尔·奥丁森不是兽王吗，如果连个狼群都搞不定，他肯定要鄙视那家伙的能力。

“呜呜。”湿漉漉的小鼻子蹭着精灵滚烫的脸颊，小花豹可以闻到对方身上气味的改变，那是很可怕的东西，所以就算是不通事实的小兽，也呜呜的哭了起来。

窝在地上躺了半天，洛基觉得再这么等下去，他可能还没被狼群吃掉，自己就先要烧死了——反正怎么都死的窝囊。

这想法一冒出来，精灵就火冒三丈的把小花豹给戳飞了。

等小东西连滚带爬的追上来时，精灵早已抱着胳膊走出了洞穴，俯瞰下去的高度让小兽人眼晕的厉害，四肢哆嗦的靠到山壁旁，而精灵头也没回的向下走着，他现在没法思考太细致的东西，首先要找到的就是食物。

伸手抓了一把山壁上干净的积雪，洛基一边嚼着雪团补充水份，一边向着山脚的位置走着，这个时候的森林，安静而平和，从外表看去，根本无法识别其中的危险，洛基边走边看，然后在山脚旁边遇到了两头留守的母狼，它们看到精灵到也没有攻击，反而跟哼哼唧唧的小花豹交流了一会。

洛基从它们两个中间穿过，视线紧张的打量着母狼的动作，发现对方并不会攻击自己后，精灵才吐了口气向着森林的边缘靠近着。

在这种天气里，想要找到精灵可以食用的蔬果简直比登天还难，洛基捏着鼻头，发现自己的嗅觉已经被病魔打败，他现在只能凭着听觉大概的寻找着水源的位置。

后背发疼，双脚发软的走着，那一脚深一脚浅的印记在雪地上留下一条长长的雪影，小花豹跳在精灵踩出的坑里，玩的很是开心，等发现洛基已经走远了，小兽人昂起脑袋嗅了嗅，总觉得自己好像闻到了什么熟悉的味道。

涉着积雪走到湖边，洛基对着被冰封的湖面，膝盖一软直接跪了下去，那从胃里升腾起的炙痛让他难受的想哭，他这短短两个半月里受过的罪，差不多已经是过往百年的总和还要乘以三了，不仅如此，那个可以救他的家伙，其实也是个不受控制的坏种，对于当年自己剃他头发这点，耿耿于怀，其实那些头发他都没扔，因为太好看了，所以被洛基编成了一个坠子，可惜他逃出精灵王都时，没有一起带出来。

擦着被烧红的眼角，洛基捏着鼻子用力吸了两下，那混在泥土气味中的甜腻，淡淡的绕过心胸，他眼前一亮，然后连滚带爬的站了起来，在顺着味道找到了一排挂在山壁藤蔓上的果子时，精灵张了张嘴，却一时不知道该不该下手。

那通红的外表，以及和周围格格不入的鲜艳，在野外这种莫名的果子是最危险的，可他真的饿了，如果不吃这个，他可能很快就会病死，相比来说那还是被毒死吧。

心里想着，手上已经扯下了一个碗口大的果子，剥开外层厚实的果皮后，内里白色柔软的果肉，清甜的滋养过喉咙，洛基眨着眼快速的吃完了一个后，立刻又摘下第二个，等他吃到第三个时，从腹腔里升腾起的热度开始侵蚀背脊，眼泪在眼眶里来回的打转，觉得自己很快就要被毒死的精灵，开始反省自己这辈子干过的坏事。

其实如果说罪大恶极到也算不上，但也肯定不是个好人就是了，希望下辈子他可以幸运那么一点，至少别再被人给记恨上了。

擦着脸颊上的眼泪，双颊滚烫的仿佛已经可以烙饼，洛基丢下手里的果皮，身体热烘烘的开始发燥，特别是两腿之间的地方，那个不合时宜的勃起让他迷糊的啊了一声。

不过等发出这声后，洛基就抱着肚子整个人都倒了下去，那泛滥在下腹的骚动，已经转为了绞痛，眼前五彩缤纷的幻影渐渐聚拢成恐惧，他皱着鼻子难受的滚了两下，如果可以，他到是希望有一把短刃在手，至少可以解决掉自己现如今的痛苦——如果他没有逃出精灵王都，现在他的两个哥哥，应该已经把他毒死了吧，但他们肯定会保留自己王子的身份和尊荣。

这么想想，洛基更委屈了，甚至恨不得把那个罪恶源头的家伙立刻打成肉饼。

蹲在精灵身边，急的嗷嗷乱叫的小花豹前前后后的跑着，可他拉不动洛基，又找不来人，那一身皮毛被他滚的乱七八糟，最后小花豹眼前一热，脑子一懵，身体滚烫的开始改变，等带着兽耳和尾巴的小婴儿一屁股坐在地上时，那张开的小嘴里哇的发出了一声哭嚎，清脆又尖利。

森林里不少的野兽都哭声吸引，那呜呜的哭喊很像幼崽发出的哀鸣，已经疼到快昏迷的洛基，自然不知道对方给自己带来的麻烦，他现在还在“诅咒”索尔，希望这家伙一辈子都遇不到第二个精灵了，最好也找不到比自己好看的、比自己身材好的、比自己有本事的，让兽王后悔一辈子去吧！

“哇——”揉着小脸哭得像个花猫一样，那些靠近过来的野兽在闻到空气里的香味后，瞳孔上慢慢浮现出了一丝血痕。而盘桓在外侧的脚掌，正揣度着洛基的危险度，等其中一头老虎向前迈进时，双手撑着地面的小家伙嗷嗷的叫着，似乎对于野兽身上的味道感觉到了害怕，不过这种没有威胁又没有战斗力的小兽人，对野兽来说连塞牙缝都还不够。

完全被无视了的小花豹可怜巴巴的抱住了洛基的手掌，淌出的鼻涕被他摸在了脸上，他觉得那个熟悉的味道正在靠近着，他希望对方可以快一点再快一点，他们两个要被吃掉了啦！

在老虎抬起肉掌一把勾住精灵的衣服时，小家伙瑟瑟发抖的扑到了洛基的胸口，被压的差点吐出来的精灵，这下反而清醒了一些，等他睁开眼，看到眼前的血盆大口，第一反应居然不是害怕，反而有种松了口气的感觉，至少这种疼痛可以结束了。

可是下一秒，被爪子拖扯着拉到一旁的洛基却发现，这个野兽也没有吃掉自己的意思，而且对方那垂在腿间毛茸茸的蛋蛋正在试图靠近他的腿间，脑子里嗡的发出一声尖叫，洛基那蓦然爆发出的激动让他撑起上身往后退了老远。

视线扫过周围慢慢靠近的野兽，一个神奇而莫名的想法在脑子里突然诞生，他舔着嘴角一时间甚至想要笑出声来。

可这个笑声到了嘴边却变成了哭腔。

抱着怀中软软的小家伙，洛基吸入喉咙里的空气都变得滚烫，在发现猎物逃跑后，老虎向前又走了几步，爪子二次勾上精灵衣服的边角时，一阵咆哮骤然从头顶压下，巨大的嘶吼声震的冰层破裂，本想把那个发情的兽人抓走的老虎，眼前猛地一花，带着巨力的手掌把它整个拍飞了出去。

从山坡上跳下来的雄狮，咧着嘴，毛发灿然的怒瞪着周围的野兽，被金毛雄狮挡在身后的精灵眨着眼，呆愣了几秒，直到对方的尾巴缠绕上了手臂，他才皱着眉头发现，自己居然期待着索尔的出现，这真的，太糟糕了！

“啊哈！”坐在洛基的怀里，小家伙双手一拍，破涕为笑，他就觉得之前有闻到什么味道，这个兽人，他记得的，是很厉害很厉害的家伙呢。

“可以上来吗？”放低四肢，大脑袋轻轻的蹭了蹭精灵的小腿，等对方艰难的爬上了自己的后背，索尔回过头又对着被吸引而来野兽嘶吼了起来，那落在地上的果皮，引的兽王一阵眼热，这种东西精灵也敢乱吃，他也不怕被森林里的野兽侵犯致死。

踩着步伐稳健的向外走着，被雄狮的模样震慑到的群兽，乖乖的让出了一条路，偶尔有被那气味勾引到失去理智的，也让索尔一个巴掌拍到了吐血。

趴在狮子拱动的背脊上，洛基喘着气，浑身疼的几乎要散开一样，那夹在狮背上的阴茎磨蹭着粗糙的毛发，虽然只是这么走着，可小腹卷动的舒适已经快要带来释放，他攥着索尔脖子上的鬃毛，小声的吐息着，断断续续的呻吟勾人的钻入了兽王的耳朵里。他顺着湖畔的积雪一路跑过，加速后嵌入进股缝的脊柱，擦弄着屁眼，顺着肠壁淌出的湿意浸透了裤子的皮料，洛基现在就像个失禁的患者一样，这骑在雄狮背上的动作一下下刺激着腿间的敏感，又疼又痒的舒服，折磨的精灵几欲发疯，他现在可以肯定的只有一个，自己吃掉的果实并不是毒药，而是什么催情的种子。

它们深埋进了腹腔和血液，正随着呼吸流淌过全身，如果他不立刻得到纾解，可能会就这样憋到爆炸，或者死去。

一路寻找而过，在走了大半刻之后，索尔终于在一片沼泽旁边找到了一个洞穴，洞内的环境还算干爽，等他拖着干草在地上做出一个巢穴后，彻底没了力气的精灵，抱着小兽人滚了上去，夹紧的双腿间，一股股翻动的酸疼让他洛基边哭边动。

找了几块巨石牢牢的堵住洞口，变回人身的索尔在洞内点了一堆小小的火苗，哭着满脸是泪的精灵，这会弯着腰又痛又爽的呻吟着，被丢到一旁的小兽人，懵懵懂懂的看向了索尔。

“……我没有……没有逃跑……”

双手捂着胯间的勃起，洛基现在已经快要被自己的汗水淹没，这种暴露在外的欲望让他陌生又痛苦，特别旁边还有一个围观的小兽人，他一边希望自己可以制止这种快感，一边又想索尔可以快点帮帮他，那被衣裤挡住的巨物，还安静的垂在裤中。

洛基害怕索尔会生气，尽管这想法来得毫无道理可言，但他真的担心对方会就这样折磨自己，看他被欲望和快感操纵，然后变得丑陋而狰狞。

“……他就是证据。”

双手哆嗦的抱起了小小的兽人，眼看着精灵解释的快要哭了，索尔咧开嘴好笑的把小家伙提到手中，然后捏着洛基的下巴调侃道：“你给我生的儿子？”

“……”瞪大眼满脸通红的噎了一下，等洛基反应过来，发怒的要打索尔时，兽王笑哈哈的接住了对方无力的拳头，之后伸手点着小兽人的额头，示意对方躲到洞口的石头那里去，这里的情况少儿不宜。

“你还打我，现在能救你的只有我了好吗？”

抱着精灵滚烫的躯体，索尔得了便宜还不忘卖个乖，至于这个落到自己手中的小精灵到底是怎么跑进森林里的，他可以一边做一边“审问”。

“……难受、难受索尔……”

揪着兽王的衣服，洛基喷出唇缝的热气甜腻的舔舐上了男人的鼻尖和嘴角，探入衣服的手掌滚烫的向下摸索着。

被对方难得主动的态度弄的愉快，索尔对于这完全野外的环境也没了太多的怜悯，动手扯开的领口下，精灵白皙的皮肤被汗水蒸煮到通红，他张嘴啃了上去，被咬出血的齿印烙满了洛基的脖子和锁骨。

跨坐在兽王身上的屁股，难耐的扭动着，洛基夹着索尔坚实的大腿来回摩擦，特别是挤压过睾丸和肉穴的热辣，让他阴茎滚烫，戳抵在索尔腹部的龟头，向着男人凹陷的肚脐上进犯，索尔低头含住了精灵肿胀的胸口，那吞噬果实后带来的甜蜜，正从乳尖的孔洞里泌出，带着清甜的果水味。

百年来从未得到疏通的乳头被刺痛戳开，洛基紧抓着索尔的肩头，唉唉的叫唤着，等吮吸着的舌尖尝到了一丝混着血味的腥甜后，那畅通开来的舒服尖锐的鞭打上了后腰，洛基挺着肚子射了出来，溅在索尔腹部的精液，还带着不少勾人的余香。

想到之前地上落下的果皮，索尔就忍不住想要摇头，这家伙可是一口气吃了不少啊。

“……这边也要……”

双手捧着索尔毛糙的大脸，精灵红着鼻头把另一边的乳头也送到了男人嘴边，那硬的石块一样的小豆，在索尔的指头下弹到浮肿，精灵又疼又爽的恳求着，湿哒哒的裤子坐弄在了软弹的屁股下面，索尔抹了点肚皮上的精液到手上，从后腰扯下的裤子露出了精灵一半的屁股，索尔顺着两丘的缝隙把手指捅了进去，那温巢般的湿地比之往常居然更加热乎了几分，仅仅是手指插入的抽动，都能让精灵刚刚发泄过的阴茎再次硬了起来。

而顺着屁缝淌的到处都是的汁水，引的索尔喉头干涩，他捧着洛基的下身，掰开两瓣软肉，急吼吼的捅了进去，湿热紧缩的肉穴滚烫的包裹在了肉棒外，卡在腿上的裤子并没能阻止兽王进犯的脚步，他向内肏到最深，然后听着洛基语无伦次的高喊，接着把肉棒整个抽了出来，龟头离开肉穴的啵扯声，让精灵满头大汗的发起脾气。

他揪着索尔的耳朵，乱七八糟的吻了上去，毫无章法的吻技弄的兽王一脸都是口水，身体倾斜的向前，在用力把人压倒后，眼眸里憋出血丝的洛基，按着索尔的腹部自己坐了下去。

粗长的巨物填补上了身体内的不满，洛基夹着胳膊上下耸动着屁股，让索尔的肉棒可以顺畅的戳到自己的敏感，淫痒痛快的穴口被阴茎撑的通红，顺着下颚滑过的汗珠落到了索尔的脸上，他舔着嘴角色情的观望着精灵的放荡，那被对方夹在手臂里的胸口，挤出了一道浅浅的沟壑，就像对方吃下的果实一样。那东西，也就是急需产仔的女兽人有时才会吃上那么一两个，可洛基呢，居然当成了普通水果一口气吃了五个，无外乎对方现在硬的像个铁柱，不仅如此，身体还敏感耐操的热了起来。

“……嗯、嗯……哈，好棒，索尔……啊……”

仰着头，脖颈纤长的喘息着，洛基身下动的越用力，索尔就被精灵夹的越紧实，特别是那屁股坐下时带来的弹软，让索尔口干舌燥的想要往上啃过一口，挤在肉穴旁的卵蛋湿汩的撞击着屁缝边缘，咬着嘴唇快要到达高潮的精灵，恨不得把索尔的全部，都在这会儿吞扯进肚子里吃掉。

“我还有更棒的呢，宝贝。”

按着洛基的后脑把人拖进怀里吻了一圈，在索尔低吼着射满精灵的屁股后，扶着墙壁站起来的洛基，垂着眼帘，懒洋洋的甩掉了黏腿的裤子，然后在索尔惊讶的目光中，取下衣服挡住了自己的视线。

跪趴到地上的双腿，支棱起了来不及阖拢的肉洞，索尔觉得现在的洛基就像个发情期时摇尾勾引自己的母兽，混着浊白的穴口吞吐着精液，精灵咬着手指小声的喊着他的名字，充满了洞穴的淫靡让索尔呼吸困难，神志昏沉。

虽然猜到对方其实只是想靠自己做解药，不过索尔想自己也不可能让洛基去坐别人的大腿，这个该死的小精灵，只能被自己肏到大股战战、哀求呻吟。

“……进来……进来，索尔……”

张着被吻到通红的嘴唇，洛基哀求着对方的宽恕，他现在痒的快要死了，只要离开了索尔的阴茎，他体内的滚烫就会开始泛滥，就好像需要塞子的酒瓶一样，堵住了就好。

“你在求我肏你吗？宝贝。”

“嗯，你肏我好不好？”

能屈能伸并有着良好接受能力的洛基，已经把自己之前的咒骂全数抛弃，他现在只想得到解放，等用完了索尔后的事情，到了那个时候再说吧。

“你简直比那果实还要命。”咬着牙汗水淋漓的操进了精灵的身体，温度滚烫的肠壁，让索尔舒爽的吐了口气，得到满足的洛基伸手握住了下腹的阴茎，手指搓弄在睾丸上的力道拉扯着皮肤，他掐着敏感的马眼，让身下的快感积聚在了体内，然后被索尔大力的操干碾碎，捅插过屁眼的肉棒，折磨的后腰酥软、大腿根上淌着的体液，被汗水冲开了淤痕。

索尔掰着精灵的肉丘，几乎要把自己的下身彻底嵌入到对方的湿地，来回拉扯的耸动勾起了洛基一阵高过一阵的呻吟，而兽王那失控的力道，掐肿了精灵的腰腹和大腿。

等第二次射精的余韵劈开在脑海后，索尔扯下了精灵脸上的衣服，对方哭红的眼睛肿的好像两颗核桃，软倒在地上的下身被精液弄的一塌糊涂，从索尔的角度看来，洛基简直是被凌虐过了一番似的，不过作为兽人王国的国王，索尔也的确不喜欢那种软绵绵的性爱，他喜好刺激和疼痛的折磨，看对方失控的崩溃，其实也是一种享受。

“想不想和你的大自然一起到达高潮？”

嘴角含笑的拍了拍洛基的屁股，在得到精灵一枚诡异的瞪视后，索尔仰起头大笑了起来。

捡起地上的上衣给洛基套上，索尔还捏着对方的脚把靴子也给穿好了。

被抱着走到山洞门口的洛基，一眼就看见了捂着耳朵缩成一团的小兽人，看那鼻子冒泡的样子，居然是睡着了？！

挪开洞口的一块石头，索尔侧身走了出去，灰蒙的天色和满地的积雪，让入眼的风景充满了冰冷的素净，洛基站在外面，愣了一下，胸口堵塞的不耐被冷风吹散，不过要论丧心病狂，他还是输给了索尔的。

“你不怕有野兽过来吗！”

被索尔拉着背抵上了一块挡风的大树时，洛基发热又混乱的脑子，总算还是理出了一丝神志，可惜兽王对于之前那些被引诱的野兽们心存不满，现在就要在自己的领地上落下标记和符号，所以在洛基发问的同时，他就握住了精灵的阴茎撸动起来。

还没消退的果实很快就被索尔的手指引逗到勃起，洛基扶着男人的肩膀，唉唉的粗喘着，被手指搅动的穴口不断向外吐露着精液，等索尔觉得差不多了，就架着精灵的一条大腿，直直的插了进去。

被操熟的肉穴毫无阻碍的接受了入侵，洛基垫着脚尖，被男人按在树上狠操到腿软，股间摩擦的热辣让冰天雪地的寒冷都被忽略，他闭着眼，视线模糊的搂着对方，反复打开又阖拢的屁眼，根本受不住索尔的挑逗，那敏感到几乎可以自燃的快感让洛基失去理智的呻吟着。

等握着阴茎的手掌感受到弹动后，索尔抽出肉棒，按着精灵背向了自己，失去遮掩后的视线被辽阔的雪景所覆盖，洛基无法理解自己脑中的羞耻和快感。

那种幕天席地、朗朗白日下的宣淫远没有体内崩盘的舒服来得重要，他抓着索尔握在腰上的手掌，眼前空白的射在了皑皑白雪中。

张着嘴深吸着森林里冰冷而清凉的空气，洛基脸上的燥热也随着这股冷意而降下，他擦了擦脸颊上的眼泪，蹭过鼻翼的手背上，抹出了一道鲜红的痕迹。

TBC


End file.
